


October Drabbles

by ScreamHoney



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Gonna be a mix of everything guys, I got you guys, I'll rate each chap as I post it, M/M, Multi, No worries, Other, each chap will have a list of applicable warnings, the E rating is for future chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 22:17:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 21,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8178160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScreamHoney/pseuds/ScreamHoney
Summary: So because I LOVE FALL, I created a list of 31 things I LOVE about the season, and decided to do little MAS "drabbles" for every day in the month of October. My GOAL is too keep the overall word count of this under 31k (because I already failed at keeping it under 1k per story >.> )Cross posted on FF under Lifeless HeartlessDay 1: AutumnDay 2: Salted CaramelDay 3: SunsetDay 4: FireDay 5: Leaves (NSFW)Day 6: S'moresDay 7: OktoberfestDay 8: FamilyDay 9: BakingDay 10: Color (alternate available on my tumblr)Day 11: ApplesDay 12: Hocus PocusDay 13: BreezeDay 14: CornDay 15: ScarvesDay 16: SnugglingDay 17: BootsDay 18: MazeDay 19: RainDay 20: PumpkinDay 21: MysteryDay 22: Mulled Wine (NSFW)Day 23: CostumeDay 24: Candles (NSFW)Day 25: SweaterDay 26: HorrorDay 27: PieDay 28: CiderDay 29: Candy (NSFW)Day 30: Fireplace





	1. Day 1: Autumn

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Welcome to my torture session!! I'll list any and all warnings for drabbles right up here (some of them will be explicit, and I dun wanna trigger no body) as well as whether or not it is in an AU, cannon, or otherwise :) 
> 
> This first one has no warnings, and takes place in a cannon AR where Sabo lived, still got his scars, and set sail with Ace, joining up with the WBs and becoming second division commander alongside Ace :)

Leaves were in the midst of the turning, green, brown, yellows, and oranges, they mottled the tree tops as the giant ship pulled up to dry dock at an uninhabited Autumn Island.

There were whoops of laughter and cheering as the numerous pirates started to unload their stuff for one of the bigger birthdays in the crew. Not nearly as cheerful as it was during Pops’ birthday, but a very close second.

None were more excited than the two lovers of the birthday man, his two “husbands” as the crew so lovingly called them.

The two were the reason for their celebration taking place on an Autumn Island, after all. They had found out from the first mate, on one of their nights together, that there wasn’t anything he wanted more than to visit an Autumn Island for his birthday.

He was born on one after all.

So, like such perfect examples of considerate lovers, the two immediately went to the navigation team without alerting their boyfriend, to ask if such a thing was possible.

Luckily the navigation team loved them and their Commander so much that they started combing through all of the islands in the area that they needed to be for the first few weeks of the month.

It was sheer dedication to their task that found them quite literally the perfect island. Uninhabited and in the midst of the very slight seasonal change that Autumn Islands tended to undergo.

How they were able to keep the route away from Marco was a minor miracle in itself, perpetrated by the two “husbands” themselves. They were very good at distracting their older partner.

“Wooooooooo! PARTY TIME!!”

Said birthday man was smiling widely with his eyes closed in happiness as he watched his siblings make land and immediately start setting up for his birthday.

When he mentioned to those two brats that he wanted to be on an island like he was born on for this birthday he didn’t think anything of it. Clearly he needed to stop underestimating two super rookies.

“Bet you’re surprised, huh, birdy.”

Marco thought his grin couldn’t get any wider but apparently hearing the darker of his two lovers made that assumption pretty silly.

He turned and smiled wider at the shirtless wonder and moved without much thought, wrapping his arms around the bare waist and chuckling at the yelp that escaped that beautiful mouth.

“You two sure do keep me on my toes, yoi.” He whispered into Ace’s ear and didn’t give him a chance to respond, instead choosing a more worthwhile option and kissing the man instead.

Ace didn’t have any objections and instead melted in to the taller man and just enjoyed Marco’s hands on his bare back and the lovely kisses he was getting.

Then came the arms that wrapped around Marco’s body while he was busy kissing one of his lovely “husbands”. The hands attached to the arms around him tucked into his jacket and lightly caressed his sides, causing him to shudder slightly and release Ace’s mouth.

“No fair, it was just as much my idea as it was Ace’s.”

The lighter voice didn’t sound nearly as upset as the words would make some assume. In fact, Marco could feel the smile pressed to his bare neck and grinned again when he turned his head to kiss the other second division commander.

Sabo was just as happy to take Marco’s kisses, and Ace was totally okay with giving the tallest blond’s neck some attention as well.

It was nice having some them time while on the deck of their home. Sure they got plenty of it in their room but sometimes it was nice to feel the heat of the sun and the coolness of the breeze on their skin as they loved each other.

But their siblings had much better ideas than letting the three of them be all lovey dovey.

“Oi! Commanders! Y’all got plenty o’ time to do that in yer own rooms! We dun getta party on an Autumn Island of’en! Let’s enjoy it, aye?!”

None of them knew which brother yelled that but they laughed all the same, and that laughter spread through all the crew, ending in the loudest of all, Pops’ “GURARARARA!”

“Get off the ship, children! Let’s celebrate another year gone aye?!”

“AYE!”

The two blonds and one dark haired man chuckled, arms interlocking around each other’s waist in such a repeated motion that it looked rhythmic to others. Their smiles never left their faces as they disembarked from the ship to help set up for the three day long party, conversation flowing easily between them.

“You know, I still think Sabo should stop wearing the monkey suit.”

“Oi! You said you **liked** the suit!”

“Well **yeah** , you look fantastic in everything! But it’s so difficult to get to your skin with so many layers!”

“So you just want easier access to the paleness, yoi?”

“Of course?!! I mean, you and me, Marco? I’m shirtless, you have that odd excuse for a jacket!”

“It is a jacket dammit.”

“But Sabo is completely covered! Head to toe! How is this fair?! HOW I ASK?!”

“I’M NOT HAVING THIS ARGUMENT WITH YOU AGAIN, ACE!”

“THEN STOP WEARING A SHIRT!”

“DON’T TELL ME HOW TO DRESS, FLAME BRAIN!”

“YOU WANNA GO, GENTLEMAN!”

“BRING IT, FIRE FIST! I’LL KICK YOUR ASS AGAIN!”

“HAHAHAHAHAHA!”


	2. Salted Caramel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again no warnings for this chapter~ Takes place in the same universe as the previous one :) 
> 
> Enjoy!

“Holy shit! What are you two DOING in MY kitchen?!” a normally deep voice was shrill as it echoed across the Mess Hall and down a few of the smaller hallways.

Marco chuckled to himself as he stood from the table he was sharing with his division. All of his siblings in the first division were laughing along with him, knowing that the two in question were their commander’s husbands.

However they don’t know WHY Marco’s husbands are in the kitchen, but with those black holes of theirs it really couldn’t be anything good.

The first commander was smiling as he headed for the kitchen doors, laughing to himself every now and then.

“Why are you using the stove?! I didn’t even think you knew how to?!”

Marco laughed a bit harder as the yell reached the Mess, only to be interrupted by Izou placing his hand on the blond’s shoulder.

“Marco…what are your troublesome husbands doing in the kitchen?”

Just the way the sixteenth division commander asked the question had Marco smiling wider and laughing a bit harder.

The beautiful man’s face was a hilarious sight, eyebrows raised, painted mouth dropped open and eyes wide.

“Don’t worry too much, yoi. What they’re doing in there is a good thing.”

He turned away from his brother and continued to the kitchen, laughing at every yell that came from Thatch’s mouth.

Entering the kitchen, Marco was greeted with the exact picture he thought would be there.

Ace was at the stove, a large pot right in front of him, steaming. He was looking at Thatch in such a way that it clearly read “are you stupid?”

Sabo was over by one of the few stainless steel counters, a large slab of cooling caramel in front of him on the cold steel. His hand was held over the caramel and in his other arm was a bucket of coarse salt from evaporated sea water.

And Thatch was standing across the room; his eyes locked onto Ace’s form, mouth open and face flushed as his jaw worked open and close.

He must have been yelling quite a bit.

When Marco cleared his throat to announce his presence, all three sets of eyes landed on him with various shades of emotion.

Ace’s dark grey eyes screamed of exasperation, Sabo’s blue glittered with amusement, and Thatch’s warm brown were laden with anxiety.

“Marco! My brother! Tell your husbands to leave my kitchen! And to not touch my stove!” His voice was shrill and petulant, but Marco ignored him in favor of watching both of his boyfriends flush a lovely shade of red.

They still weren’t used to everyone on the ship calling them all husbands.

“Thatch, yoi. Did you even ASK them what they were doing before you started yelling and freaking out on them?”

Marco smirked as he bee-lined for the tray behind Sabo that Thatch obviously hadn’t seen.

“It doesn’t matter! The fire starter and the fire obsessed in my kitchen! Mine! That can’t bode well, no matter their intentions! Besides they don’t even - what are you eating?”

The tallest blond had a shit eating grin as he chewed slowly, placing a light kiss on Sabo’s scarred cheek, never taking his eyes off of Thatch as he did.

Said chef eeped and looked away at the display of affection. It seemed like it would take some more time before his siblings got used to Marco being in an actual relationship with people he showed affection for.

Haha – It was fun to mess with them until they did, though.

“It’s salted caramel, yoi.”

Marco changed from chewing the treat to just sucking on it, making his way around Sabo, trailing his fingers along the other blond’s back as walked. He made his way over to Ace, who was making another batch of caramel.

The sweet was almost completely gone but the time he reached Ace and gave him a kiss as well, this one on the lips.

“Salted…caramel?”

He turned his half-lidded eyes to rest on Thatch’s confused face and listened to Ace giggle as he continued watching the mixture, making sure it browned properly and didn’t burn.

“Yeah. Ace makes really good caramel and Sabo knows just how much salt it needs, yoi. They made it last year too…they just didn’t make enough to share.”

The phoenix wrapped his arms around Ace’s waist, shuffling to where he was close enough to lay his head on the younger man’s shoulder.

He smiled at the heat emanating from his captive, crooning lightly at the flames that flickered along his stomach from Ace’s back.

The smile only stretched when Sabo’s forehead rested on the back of Marco’s head and the shorter blond’s arms moved around the taller’s waist to lay his hands on Ace’s hips.

Marco could only sing lightly under his breath at the enjoyable sensation. Plus the kitchen was warm and that always made the phoenix incredibly happy.

“Share? What? Stop being gross and answer my questions!”

Sabo moved his head to the side and Marco could feel the glare on the shorter’s face directed at the chef, and he could hear the eep coming from Thatch.

One day the red-head would be less afraid of Sabo’s ire. Today was not that day.

“Yes, share, idiot. What do you think that whole tray over there is for? Stefan?” Ace spoke a bit harshly; he didn’t like cuddle time being interrupted.

“In fact, why don’t you go pass those out, Thatch? We’ll be out with the last batch shortly.” Sabo’s voice was light and his smile was bright but his eyes spoke death if disobeyed.

They weren’t surprised with how fast Thatch ran over, collected the tray, and practically sprinted out of the kitchen.

“Don’t taint my kitchen, you heathens!”

The trio laughed loudly at the last statement, ignoring it entirely.

They were pirates.

“See? Another reason to stop wearing the monkey suit, Sabo!”

“Leave my suit alone, Ace!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!! The full list of prompts is on my tumblr, thatonefanficwriternooneknows, as well as a post collecting genres y'all might want to be included :) 
> 
> See y'all tomorrow!!


	3. Sunset

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting this early cause I've got school, work, and homework tomorrow and I have no idea when I'll be home :D 
> 
> No warnings for this chapter, some mushiness but that's it~ also in the same verse as the previous 2~ 
> 
> Enjoy!

Ace sat in the crows’ nest of the Moby, watching with rapt attention to the ever slowly changing sky. He enjoyed dusk shifts because he got to enjoy the sunset in relative peace, with only light sounds from his siblings reaching up this high.

He let a light sigh escape his mouth as light blue gave way to a darker shade, followed by dark purple clouds, lavender sky, yellow and orange rays, and the slowly downing sun.

Deep red littered the horizon every now and then as a cloud glowed with the sun’s powers.

For some reason the ocean always looked prettier with mottled colors reflecting off of clear waters, especially during this time of year.

Another deep breath through his nose had Ace pulling up his knees and resting not only his arms but also his head on them. His eyes lowered and he just allowed himself to absorb the peacefulness.

It was so nice…

Several “thwumps” pierced through his haze of serenity, Ace’s head popping up at the sound.

Bright turquoise blue soon took over the warm colors of dying day and one of the commanders of second division smiled widely.

The graceful form of the phoenix always lifted his spirits and enticed the fire within to come out and play. Especially when said phoenix was carrying a disheveled top-hatted gentleman.

“Were you kidnapped by a mythical bird, Sabo?” Ace’s voice was teasing but he enjoyed the glare from the dark blue eyes all the same.

“Not funny, flame brain. I was busy.”

Sabo’s voice was hard but his eyes were saying joy. It must have been some work their other brothers pushed on to him; which is fine, now they should know better than to depend on Sabo to do their work.

Ace didn’t like his Sabo-time being taken up by paperwork that wasn’t even his. Marco probably didn’t either, hence the kidnapping.

The phoenix was careful as he placed Sabo down a little ways away from Ace and the freckled youth frowned. Why couldn’t Marco put the blond down closer? Ace wanted to cuddle dammit.

It became apparent soon after when the large blue fiery bird settled between both teenagers.

Okay this was better.

Phoenix cuddles

Okay this was better.

Phoenix cuddles rocked.

“Enjoying the sunset during watch, Ace?” Sabo asked after a while, the voice soft and now filled with sleepiness.

“Always, Sab. I volunteer for dusk shift pretty often, after all.” Ace’s voice was just as light, with just as much sleepiness as his still human lover.

The phoenix between them cooed lightly and wrapped them up in his flaming wings, causing them both to move along and cuddle closer.

Solitary closeness brought them so much peace that the threesome stayed up in the crows’ nest long after the sun was hidden by the sea, warm colors melting to a solid black.

But it was the combination of his lovers and the dying sun that made Ace the absolute happiest. There truly was nothing like it.

“It’d be nicer if there was some skin on you that I could caress, Sabo, yoi.”

“Leave my clothes out of this dammit! You ruined the moment!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! The full list of prompts is on my tumblr, thatonefanficwriternooneknows, as well as a post collecting genres y'all might want to be included :)
> 
> See y'all tomorrow!


	4. Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took so long guys, I had hell going on at the auto shop because my battery died....
> 
> ANYWAY, this one is in the same verse as the previous three~ Warnings for: anxiety, slight depression, and a bit of self-hate.
> 
> Enjoy it my darlings~! Sorry it took so long~

Sabo sat on the beach, far away from the crew, his new siblings, with a smaller version of the huge bonfires that were keeping the Whitebeard’s busy.

The scarred blond just wasn’t in the mood to be amongst the partiers, especially not with all those fires placed sporadically on the beach.

A shudder worked its way down Sabo’s back as his thoughts drifted to the fires. He placed his gloved hand over his scarred eye and closed the other tightly.

His mind started to play images from **that** night unbidden and the single shudder turned into repeated shakes.

Fingers started pulling on his bangs, not long enough dammit, trying to completely cover the horrible, horrible scar. It needed to be gone, covered up and hidden from prying eyes. He didn’t – no one could know.

Tears pricked at his right eye and that made Sabo curl more into himself, wrapping his arms around his knees as he kept pulling on his hair.

He started rapidly blinking the eye that actually WORKED and jolted when he saw the burning logs in front of him.

Originally he had started the fire to stave off the cold air of autumn nights, but now he wished he hadn’t.

Blue eye locked on the flickering flames and more and more images flashed across his mind, the smell of burning skin pervaded the air. The shakes started to come faster and Sabo desperately wanted to call out to Ace.

Suddenly warm hands were on his cheeks, brushing aside the tears and Sabo’s own hand that was STILL pulling.

Fire no longer took over everything, freckles had taken their place as well as a pair of soft grey eyes.

Ace was looking at him with such love that Sabo choked on quiet sobs and tried to speak.

“A-A-c-Ace…”

“Why are you over here by yourself, Sab…we’re supposed to be celebrating with our new brothers…”

His voice was soft and low, soothing and relaxing, familiar and comforting.

“I-I can-can’t…ff-fi-fre-fire…Ace…” Sabo tried again but his voice was shaking along with his body.

Ace’s lovely, _flawless_ , face was overtaken by a scowl and he pushed Sabo’s cheeks together only to pull them apart and repeat.

“Owowowowow! Acce!”

“What did I tell you when I ate the Mera Mera?” Ace asked quietly, face hard as he stared into a blue and not blue eye.

“Ace…” Sabo spoke again, trying to convince Ace that he was fine, he didn’t need any help. He just wanted to wallow a bit…

“What. Did. I. Say. Sabo?” Ace repeated again, voice now as hard as the look on his face.

Sabo winced and glanced side to side, relieved that it was just them and no one else listening in. He lowered his gaze slightly, pouting as he debated on whether or not to give in to Ace.

The fire-man pressing his cheeks together again only a bit firmer answered his question for him.

“You’re fire now…”

“What was that?”

“You are fire now.” Sabo spoke louder, his eyes glaring defiantly into Ace’s, the asshole.

“And what does that mean, Sabo?”

“That all fire is you.”

“That’s right! And what would I never do?” Ace’s grin was nearly splitting his face by now and Sabo couldn’t stop the small smile that stretched across his own face.

“Hurt me.”

“So the conclusion is?” The warm hands slid down from his cheeks to his neck and this time a pleasurable shudder worked its way through Sabo.

“Fire won’t ever hurt me because…you are fire…and you’ll never hurt me…” Sabo spoke slowly watching as Ace’s face brightened as he did while also nodding along.

“Do you need a reminder?” Ace asked lightly, tilting his head as he brushed his thumb over Sabo’s pulse.

The blond nodded, smiling as Ace placed a light kiss on his lips while he was standing. The warm affection always brought up his happiness.

In a smooth move Ace kicked off his boots, and placed his hat on top of them while handing Sabo his blue pouch. Another smile stretched across his freckled cheeks and he leaned down to give Sabo another kiss, letting this one deepen slightly before Ace stood and walked right to the fire.

Sabo had to take in a breath as Ace stepped into the fire, flames licking up his legs and wrapping around his body. Idly he noticed it looked like a sort of skirt as he smiled, Ace putting his hand down to pull the fire up his body.

He laid his head on his knees as he watched Ace work.

The fire trailed up his arm, curling around his neck and down his other arm as he spread them. Ace started tapping his foot in a light beat, following along to a song only he could hear.

Slowly his hips started to move from side to side, legs staying relatively still as he raised his arms above his head, fire following his movements, Ace started to twist his hips as well, lifting his feet slightly as he started to turn.

Fire was flickering out and dancing along with Ace as he started to speed everything up. Grey eyes were hidden as he moved, body and fire flowing as one and Sabo was calm again.

Ace still continued, bending and twisting and moving, subtly pushing and pulling his fire in every which way.

Sabo smiled as Ace changed from flowing and sensual to harder and faster moves, fire flicking out and caressing the blond’s face.

He wasn’t even aware as the first division commander sat next to him. But he did see him after he’d settled and smiled at the captivated look on the elder’s face.

“I didn’t know he could dance, yoi.”

“He learned for me.” Sabo spoke but never took his eyes off of Ace’s body and his fire.

“Oh?”

“Every now and then he has to remind me he’s fire…” the younger blond lightly touched the scar on his face and watched the realization dawn on the commander’s face.

“Me too.”

Sabo was distracted by the bright blue fire dancing in Marco’s palm and looked at it with awe. Even more so when Marco grabbed his hand with the fiery limb and it didn’t hurt.

The two blonds just sat there for a while, watching Ace dance with red, yellow, and orange flames while the blue and yellow flames connected their hands.

Maybe fire could have more positive memories than negative, Sabo mused, clapping when Ace stopped, out of breath.

But the smirk on those lips caused the blond to frown, not liking the straying eyes to Marco’s form then back to Sabo.

Sabo could guess what was coming next.

“Well if you didn’t wear such flammable clothes maybe there wouldn’t be an issue with fire.”

“Stop trying to get me to change my clothes, Ace!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! The full list of prompts is on my tumblr, thatonefanficwriternooneknows, as well as a post collecting genres y'all might want to be included :)
> 
> See y'all tomorrow!


	5. Leaves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So posting this at school cause I'm a horrible person and I got here early for once :D (mornings suck a lot guys) anyway~ 
> 
> This is the final little drabble I've written in the specific verse so starting tomorrow there is gonna be some weirdness :DDD 
> 
> WARNING: This chapter is ALL NSFW!! It's just smut guys, don't read it if you don't like the sex okay? (also featuring drunk Ace so there is that too) 
> 
> Alright~ enjoy~

“I hardly think this is fair, Marco…”

“Isn’t it my birthday, ‘Bo? I wanna _unwrap_ all of my presents, yoi.”

In a secluded grove of trees, all of which were different shades of autumn colors, there were three people sitting at the base of one of the biggest trees.

Well, one blond was on his back, purple jacket thrown off to the side and his bare chest showing off his pride to the world. The other blond was perched on top of the other’s hips, pants, boots, and jacket long gone from his person but his shirt and the ridiculous cravat remained.

To the side of the two, the only actually sitting person was smiling lazily with flushed freckled cheeks and a wide grin splitting his face as he watched the two move.

The blond on top squirmed and couldn’t stop himself from releasing a low moan at the friction of his bare parts and the other’s clothed ones.

Marco brought up his hands to rest on Sabo’s waist as he pushed up; smirking at his lover’s closed eyes and slowly reddening cheeks. The younger was moaning slightly, interrupted with pants and heavy breaths as Marco continued to stimulate him in the most delicious way.

“You’re the one who likes your suit so much, hun. I’m just trying to enjoy it too, yoi.”

Sabo was able to open his eyes and fight back the pleasure to glare at his loving boyfriend, but not for long, because the third party had shakily made his way over to reach between the two blonds. The gentleman was cut off from his glaring by the warm touch of Ace between his legs, of his rough hands on his bare skin.

He would have been a robot if he didn’t curl in on himself at the sensation and moaned appreciatively.

“Mmm…lurve yer voish Sab…but but…being awake, ish tiring…wanna-wanna shee Maaco open ereting…bef-befur beddddd…”

If it wasn’t obvious to the two blonds that Ace was drunk before, his slurring took away all doubt, one of the reasons the freckled man wasn’t taking part in their personal festivities. They had a rule about that, and Ace chose to get drunk, shockingly, than to stay sober for the bedroom fun for later.

Marco was too focused on Sabo’s red face, closed eyes, plush mouth, and shaky lips, to pay attention to just what his other loved one was doing.

Until of course he felt his pants open and suddenly Sabo’s bare skin was touching his bare skin, and Marco wasn’t strong enough to hold back his own moan, mingled with Sabo’s in an erotic harmony.

Ace just smiled and laid his head down on Marco’s shoulder, cuddling up close but still watching Sabo on Marco’s hips. His gloved hands were on the ripped abs, keeping himself up as he pushed against Marco’s bare length, a slight smirk working its way to his lips as the blond phoenix moaned louder.

“Tho-thought you were gonna, haaa, _unwrap_ your present?” His cocky tone was interrupted by a heavy breath as he kept moving his hips against Marco. The older blond just smiled widely, one hand coming up to slowly pull up the dark blue shirt.

His other hand was restricted by his drunker love, but that was okay, slow and steady was part of the fun, especially when Sabo bit his bottom lip trying to hold in his moans.

Bit by bit, Marco had raised the shirt, showing off taut abs, gloriously pale skin, and thick scars that wrapped around the younger’s body. Luckily Marco didn’t let Sabo’s normally self-depreciating thoughts hit him, because as soon as he pulled the shirt up high enough, he started playing with one delightfully pink nipple.

Ace sighed lightly against Marco’s bare shoulder and started to lick and suck on the skin that was within reaching distance, delighting the older blond as Sabo threw his head back and moaned.

He wasn’t the only one moaning for long, because the motion of Sabo’s body caused his hips to slide and instead of erection to erection, it was now erection to ass. Not something Marco could say he didn’t enjoy, but he gasped and moaned when he realized how _slick_ the area was.

Light blue eyes flicked from their joined hips to the flushed face and dark blue eyes of the scarred blond.

Marco’s eyes widened further when Sabo just smirked and licked his lips lazily, suddenly gyrating his hips and causing the thick length to press harder to the wet hole.

“You-”

Sabo didn’t let his lover get any farther with his accusation, simply lifting himself with both arms on delicious abs and slowly positioning himself over the aching erection of his lover. He also enjoyed the feeling of Ace pressing his own hardened length up against Sabo’s leg, where it met with Marco’s side.

“I got a bit impatient during the party…” the scarred blond smirked again, eyes sliding to being half-lidded as Marco sort of half-mindedly held on to his nipple.

Marco’s mouth opened at the admission and Sabo swore he could see it drying up at the thought of the younger blond stealing away from a family party to pretty much masturbate.

“I can’t believe you, yoi.” He shook his head as best as he could with Ace moaning into his ear, and the ground and colored leaves keeping his head a bit restricted.

“Hey, flame brain may have gotten drunk but we do still remember that fantasy you shared with us on my birthday!”

“What?” Marco asked confused, breathing in a sharp breath as Sabo started lowing himself, taking in Marco’s length just a bit at a time.

“Being on an Autumn Island was only half of your desire, right? You also wanted to enjoy the two of us as the colored leaves fell…”

Marco was speechless as Sabo suddenly just sunk completely down, leaning to catch his lips in a kiss even as Ace moaned louder.

“Happy birthday, love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! The full list of prompts is on my tumblr, thatonefanficwriternooneknows, as well as a post collecting genres y'all might want to be included :)
> 
> See y'all tomorrow!


	6. S'mores

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's been a real shitty week for me so far, and I remembered that I have school, the dentist, and I need to go get my replacement glasses tomorrow, so I'm posting this now~ 
> 
> This takes place in a completely different AU from all of the others!! FINALLY! 
> 
> WARNING: EXTREME CUTENESS FOLLOWS!! 
> 
> Enjoy :)

“Hey, Sab, have you seen Ace anywhere, yoi? I have something he’ll enjoy.” Marco was looking around as he sat next to Sabo in front of the bonfire.

Their whole family was sitting around the fire, drinking booze, flirting badly, and other such shenanigans they got up to when on land.

The scarred blond’s bright smile was enough of an answer that wherever Ace was, it was going to be incredibly adorable.

Sabo shook his head, blond hair swaying around and a light squeak sounded. Marco’s eyes widened as he realized just **where** Ace was resting.

As if timed, the small djinn floated out from the longish curly locks, orange hand rubbing at slitted eyes.

It did look like he was growing though, now at about six centimeters than the previous five. His orange fire tail was curling lazily as Ace kept himself aloft by Sabo’s unscarred cheek.

Marco smiled and lifted his hand, chuckling as the sleepy djinn lowered himself to the outstretched palm, black sash and blue necklace swaying with the movement.

He curled up like a cat in Marco’s palm and the elder blond shook his hand lightly, determined to keep Ace from sleeping.

The slitted eyes that glared up at him were cuter than even mildly threatening.

“Don’t look like that, Ace. I’ve got something for you, yoi.”

Dark eyes lit up and Ace was sitting up now, holding tiny cuffed hands up imploringly. The glint of fire on the gold bracers almost made Marco scowl, he didn’t like the reminder of Ace’s servitude, but the knowledge of his reaction to Marco’s gift kept the sadness at bay.

From behind his back, Marco pulled out a small bright white and fluffy marshmallow, roughly the size of Ace’s torso, and showed it to the small djinn.

There was a tilt of the head and swaying of black hair but the eyes still sang of desire, orange hands wiggling as he reached for the thing.

Sabo couldn’t stop his giggle even as Marco handed over the marshmallow, smiling wide as Ace seemed to brighten at the softness of what he was holding.

Both blonds watched happily as Ace squished the marshmallow, looking ridiculously adorable with something he couldn’t even wrap his arms around completely.

Then, of course, Ace’s fire came in to play and the sweet slowly started to melt.

Small squeaks escaped Ace’s mouth as he floated around, slightly above Marco’s palm, panicking about melting the thing the older blond got him.

Luckily, as the first drip disconnected from the greater mass, Sabo caught the melty goodness with a piece of chocolate bar.

Ace stayed where he was as the mallow melted, surprisingly not sticking to Ace’s bare top at all. Said djinn floated over to look at the chocolate and marshmallow squeaking in curiosity as he floated around it.

But then the small djinn’s fire started melting the chocolate this time. Poor Ace squeaked in terror and flew over to hide in Sabo’s hair, even as Marco caught the melting chocolate and now toasted marshmallow with a gram cracker.

“It’s okay, Ace.” Sabo whispered, hand coming up to the warm body, smiling as tiny hands grasped on to one of the gentleman’s fingers.

The orange djinn just squeaked a bit, looking at the new combination with distrust, even as Marco broke off a **tiny** piece fore Ace to try.

Marco held what was effectively a crumb up to Ace, smiling as Ace looked at it like it’d disappear.

Quicker than either blond could see, Ace had snatched up the small amount of chocolate, gram cracker, and marshmallow and shoved it into his mouth.

Dark eyes lit up in joy and suddenly Ace had flown to the full s’more and sat in it. Small hands collected handfuls of the deliciousness and ate faster than anyone would think possible.

Both blonds just shared a smile and watched as their beloved djinn ate happily, squeaking in excitement every now and then.

Marco knew Ace would like the surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! The full list of prompts is on my tumblr, thatonefanficwriternooneknows, as well as a post collecting genres y'all might want to be included :)
> 
> See y'all tomorrow!


	7. Oktoberfest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is early again because I'm going to visit Setsu tomorrow~ and I won't be on my laptop again until VERY LATE~ I'll probably post day 8 early too cause I'll be going to an amusement park with my ladies so look forward to that too!!
> 
> Oh and there is a high chance I'll be making a separate story line for Djinn Ace (I might do it for Big Bang, I might just do it whenever~)
> 
> Modern AU for this one~ no real warnings except men in dresses :P 
> 
> Enjoy :)

There was a large group of people standing outside the entrance to the regional Renaissance Festival. It was a rather normal thing, especially during the first opening weekend; it was what they were all **wearing** that had people staring.

Every single one of them, from the oldest and biggest to the youngest and smallest, was wearing a corset.

Some were in skirts, others with leggings, few in full dresses with a variety of fabrics being used. They didn’t look bad but why were so many people wearing corsets?

None of the passersby wanted to ask because in the lead was an angry looking Asian…person…flaunting their corset like it was made for them…and they were tapping their foot, hands on hips, and glaring at the parking lot.

“Finally!” The beautiful person had yelled and all staring eyes were directed to the exit from the parking lot.

Jaws casually dropped, eyes widened, and mouths dried up at the sight that greeted them all.

Two blonds bracketed a dark haired…person, all decked out in corseted dresses and working them.

The blond on the left had light blue themed make-up that flattered dark blue eyes, and curly blond hair was pinned up on one side, the rest falling in front of discolored skin.

A simple navy blue dress was swaying around black booted feet, the sides of the skirt much darker than the front. An ornate blue, black, and silver under-bust corset flattered the natural hourglass, and the sleeves were poofed to accent slim shoulders and defined collar bone.

The other blond was decked out in a dark purpled Victorian Sweetheart corset with **sleeves**. Tank top straps were part of the corset, but matching wrist length sleeves were attached to those. A light blue peasant top peaked over the top of the corset, and the skirt matched the front.

The back of the skirt was an extension of the corset and the sleeves, all tied off with dark purple gladiator heels.

Dark purple eye make-up and light pink accents made the obviously masculine face a bit softer, not to mention the gorgeous and elaborate light blue phoenix earrings that ended just above the corset neckline.

While both blonds emphasized grace and beauty, the darker haired individual in the middle added a bit more skin to the image.

Much like the first blond, this individual had pinned back the black wavy hair on the right side, only with an elaborate silver hair clip that looked similar to a dragon. The rest of the hair was moved to the left, only instead of covering the brown eye, it framed it instead.

Smokey eye make-up and blood red lipstick only brought out the tanned skin and adorable freckles. In the right ear was a beautifully crafted black and red dragon wing that tapped rhythmically on a bare clavicle with every step.

Also like the two blonds bracketing this person in, they were also wearing a corset, and under-bust similar to the first blond, blood red in color with beautiful black embroidery. However unlike either blond, there were no sleeves with this outfit, just a strip of puffed and frilled black fabric covering the flat chest.

The skirt attached to this corset was a layered black lace number, enough layers to cover the lower part completely but see-through enough to tease onlookers with lovely tanned thighs. Ankle high heeled black and red boots with thin buckles on the sides completed the look.

Everyone in the crowd was watching as these three bewitching people approached the other group of corseted individuals, all with wide smiles on their faces; except for the beautiful person in the lead who threw their hands up in exasperation.

“Finally!”

“Sorry, Izou, yoi. Sabo had to make sure we actually put these on correctly.”

“Sabo, dear, really? We just have to wear a corset for the free booze, not look like models stepping out of a period walkway.”

“Whaaaat? You don’t like it, Izou?!”

“I fucking love it, Ace…But now I feel underdressed dammit.”

“You look lovely, Izou. I admit to have used this as an opportunity to test out my final designs for class.”

“You’re going to get a fucking A++!! This is AMAZING, Sabo!”

“Thanks Thatch!”

“Gurarara! Alright kids! Let’s go get the free booze from the guy who loves corsets!”

“Yeah!”

“Happy Oktoberfest, ya weirdos!”

“OKTOBERFEST!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! The full list of prompts is on my tumblr, thatonefanficwriternooneknows, as well as a post collecting genres y'all might want to be included :)
> 
> See y'all tomorrow!


	8. Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHA! So it is 1:10 AM on the 8th where I am so I shan't be updating a day early!!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!! 
> 
> This one is the same AR as the first 5 drabbles but tomorrow's is an AU I promise!! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this adorableness~

“I have no idea why everyone is so nervous…it’s just Luffy and his crew…” Sabo looked over at the panicking commanders with a raised eyebrow.

Ace was leaning over the railing, smiling and waving at the approaching Lion ship.

Thatch screamed like a little girl when suddenly the ship wasn’t an hour or two out, but RIGHT NEXT TO THE MOBY.

The Whitebeard’s lost all of Ace and Sabo’s attention at that simple move.

“That’s so cool! Luffy!”

And they were gone, hopped off of the Moby in no time and now on to the ship that **flew**.

“I’m not sure how good of an idea this was, Pops, yoi…”

“Gurarara! Stop worrying and go meet your husbands’ brother properly! You’re too old to be hanging back with me!” Pops laughed, slamming a hand on Marco’s back and laughing harder when the phoenix glared at him.

Booming laughter echoed on both ships as suddenly Marco didn’t have to go to the other ship because Monkey D. Luffy was on the Moby with Sabo and Ace wrapped up in either arm.

“Old man banana moustache!”

And just like that the straw hatted brat was in front of Marco and Pops, wide smile splitting his face as he looked up at the old man.

“Gurarara! You brat!” Pops laughed again, pounding his hand on his chair arm as he looked down at the smaller captain.

“I’m still a rival captain! You shoulda waited ‘till I invited you aboard!”

A few of the crew were snickering, knowing their old man didn’t care much for manners. Especially when it came to his children-in-law or step-kids.

“Shishishi!” the other captain laughed as well, releasing Ace and Sabo would made their way over to Marco with wide smiles. It had been two years since they last saw their brother, and **that** wasn’t a happy meeting in the least.

“Old man banana moustache isn’t a rival! You’re family!”

All of the Moby was silent, no one expected that from the reckless shit who stormed Impel Down. Suddenly Pops was all serious, looking at Luffy with consideration instead of his normal amusement.

“Why would you say that, brat?”

“Shishishi! That’s easy Banana Moustache! You’re Ace and Sabo’s Pops!”

Some of the crew looked at each other with obvious confusion but the commanders were all smiling, looking at the rookie with new respect. Marco wasn’t any different, smiling widely as he grabbed Sabo and Ace’s hands, squeezing them tightly and enjoying their radiant brat.

“Luffy! You can’t just rush onto a ship! We have to request boarding, dammit!”

A red-headed girl popped her head over the side of a rail, glaring at the short straw-hatted boy with a glare that could be on par with Izou’s.

“You just did the same thing, witch.”

“Shut up, Zoro! I’ll increase your debt!”

“Shishishi!” “Gurarara!”

“Invite your crew up, you brat. Let’s have a party!”

“Holy shit! Is that a walking skeleton?!”

Sabo’s eyes lit up with curiosity and he looked at Marco with wide eyes and a smile.

The phoenix just nodded, accepted the kiss to the cheek as his blond lover took off to examine the skeleton.

“Dude! A robot!”

And just like that, Ace copied Sabo’s earlier look, this time Marco chuckled as he nodded, accepting another kiss and watched Ace fire away.

The first mate didn’t get to look after his lovers long because their brother was standing in front of him, and uncharacteristically serious look on his face.

“Can I help you, yoi?”

When the brat, Luffy his mind corrected, kept silent for a bit more, Marco thought he might be getting a shovel talk but the young captain just smiled again.

“Take care of my brothers, pineapple head!”

And he ran off, hopping on to the green-haired guy’s shoulders. Marco looked after him in shock.

“Gurarara! What a good brother-in-law you have, son!”

Marco smiled again, looking up to Pops with almost shining eyes.

“Yeah…our family sure has grown, yoi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! The full list of prompts is on my tumblr, thatonefanficwriternooneknows, as well as a post collecting genres y'all might want to be included :)
> 
> See y'all tomorrow!


	9. Baking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so late my dears! I meant to post it while I was riding a bus back home from visiting my darling Setsu this past weekend, but my body decided that 10 hours wasn’t enough sleep so I napped the whole way home~ Then I had to clean my precious turtles’ tank cause it was gross!! I just got to sit down just now!!
> 
> There are still some open days that I’m accepting requests for~ I posted the most recent list on my tumblr, thatonefanficwriternooneknows! Come drop me a line some time~ 
> 
> Enjoy the fic my dears~

“Oh come on! Brains for a zombie challenge is so boring! Have some creativity!” Sabo yelled from the couch, glaring at the TV to the echoes of Ace’s laughter from the kitchen.

Marco was chuckling from Sabo’s right, his long arms wrapping around the angry blond’s shoulders. The younger glared at his boyfriend, even after he got a nice kiss on the lips out of it.

“Hey, Ace! What are you making to go along with this challenge, yoi?”

“A _Queijadas*_ Zombie Swarm with Red Velvet Mousse blood and a Red Velvet Cheesecake human victim.”

The Portuguese man popped his head out of the kitchen with a wicked grin on his face as he whipped something in a bowl. Both blonds just stared at their boyfriend with wide eyes and dropped jaws as they heard Jeff Dunham’s voice from the TV.

“What the fuck, babe?! That’s ten times more awesome than these guys! Why didn’t we make you go on the show?! We coulda won twenty-five grand.

Sabo groaned and slammed his head against Marco’s shoulder as he continued to bemoan his fate.

Marco laughed but had similar thoughts, they should use the extra money even with Pops’ help. Three college students don’t make a lot of money.

Ace sighed loudly and stuck his head out of the kitchen again, face deadpanned as he spoke.

“We can’t afford for one of us to not work for that long just for a **chance** to make a lot of money…Not to mention…you know…” the freckled man trailed off as one of his timers dinged, face turning red at what he was no doubt about to say.

Sabo looked at Marco curiously, for once not following all of the dots. The elder sighed and ran his fingers through softly curled blond hair.

“His social issue, yoi.”

Dark blue eyes lit up with recognition and looked over to the kitchen with sadder eyes, smiling lightly at the soft humming.

“He’s been so good with everyone at the frat and when he’s out with us that I kinda forgot…”

Marco nodded as his hands trailed from Sabo’s hair to his back, rubbing it lightly as the younger pouted a bit more.

He was expecting Sabo to suddenly perk up and yell at the TV again.

“That’s too much coloring, dumbass! It’s gonna taste like shit!”

Marco laughed at Sabo’s irritation at the bakers on Halloween Baking Championship, he didn’t even bake, all of his knowledge came from Ace.

Oh well. It was nice to enjoy a night off from school with Halloween shows and Ace’s delicious baked creations. Even if Sabo liked to yell at the bakers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Queijadas are a Portuguese dessert, kind of like a sweet muffin/cake~ made with eggs, sugar, butter, flour, milk, and vanilla :) 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! The full list of prompts is on my tumblr, thatonefanficwriternooneknows, as well as a post collecting genres y'all might want to be included :)
> 
> See y'all tomorrow!
> 
> (PS tomorrow’s will be a bit late too, I have a shift after school)


	10. Color

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so late guys! I had work after school today and I didn't wake up in time to post it this morning :/ tomorrow's will be relatively on time though :P 
> 
> Warnings: ANGST AHEAD!! Seriously quite angsty, not a happy ending either, and canonical character death.
> 
> BUT: there is an alternate drabble I wrote for this day on my tumblr, thatonefanficwriternooneknows, that is NSFW AND not angsty at all :P 
> 
> Enjoy my darlings~

No one could explain Soulmate Color Theory with complete accuracy. It was too complicated a mess to have even boundaries or be easily defined.

Some people can only not see one color, like Izou who could never see purples until he met Thatch. Some were missing lots of color, like Pops who got a new shade or color with each son and daughter he adopts.

Marco stuck out as weird, because his could be registered as medical color blindness instead of missing only a single color. He was red-blue blind, something his phoenix couldn’t fix because it was soulmate related.

Thatch used to say that maybe Marco had two soulmates, one that would let him see reds and the other blues. Marco thought Thatch was insane. If he only had two soulmates then he’d only be missing two single colors, not whole cones.

The phoenix said nothing when they arrived to help out Jinbei with the rookie, Portgas D. Ace, and maybe get the brat to join the crew.

Suddenly being able to see reds after decades of being blind to them hits Marco like a physical blow.

Shortly after, when collecting the downed fire brat, and how fitting was it that his red-soulmate controlled fire, a top-hatted youth jumped through the fire wall surrounding them at Marco was hit AGAIN. This time with blues…

It was so much of a shock that he didn’t protect himself when a haki-coated fist hit his cheek.

The blond, BLOND the same color as his own hair, was taken care of rather easily and the next three months was hell.

Seemed like neither young man was paying attention to **who** caused them to suddenly see greens, but Marco was keeping it to himself.

If the two decided to leave, Marco didn’t want to get attached, even if they were his soulmates.

Even after they joined and took Pops’ mark, he still said nothing. They were young, had each other, could see color, they didn’t need him.

They approached him on the Moby during one of the monthly parties, shortly after they were both made second division commanders.

 “You’re our green, aren’t you?” Ace asked with blunt eyes and an angry face.

Marco said nothing.

“We have asked everyone that was there that day except you. It has to be you.” Sabo followed with a solemn voice.

Still Marco said nothing.

“Say something dammit!” Ace yelled, grabbing the purple collar in his hands.

Marco still refused to say anything.

Both young pirates left dejectedly, looking back at him with sad expressive eyes.

It was better this way.

And he’d repeat that line over and over until his red was gone and he realized that it wasn’t true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! The full list of prompts is on my tumblr, thatonefanficwriternooneknows, as well as a post collecting genres y'all might want to be included :)
> 
> See y'all tomorrow!


	11. Apples

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I got fired in the most passive way possible? Because of school I was only available weekends, which my boss said was fine? So I 'm expected to die with 4 days of school, 2 days of work, plus another 2 days of work (cause I'm insane and had 3 jobs), but my boss never scheduled me? So I'm figuring that I'll just get more hours during the holidays, no issues right? Nah man. Got me a letter that said if I didn't work within the next week then I'd be terminated...no call, no nothing...just a letter that said 30 days without work leads to termination. What kind of asshole??
> 
> ANYWAY!! That's enough personal information~ this one is adorable and hiliarious, and the blond duo are perverted :D 
> 
> ENJOY!!

“You know, Marco, I started noticing it when he turned fifteen.”

“Really, yoi?”

“Yeah. It’s always been there that I kind of ignored it? Then at fifteen it became SO obvious that I couldn’t STOP noticing.”

“It was one of the first things I noticed about him, to be completely honest.”

“I’m not surprised. It’s so eye-catching. So round and-and perky!”

“I know, yoi! It seems like no matter how much he ages, it’ll STILL be amazing.”

“Yeah, we need to watch out for those who stop looking and try to touch…”

“True…gotta protect his innocence, yoi.”

Ace was head first in a barrel of rum, trying to catch some damn apples between his teeth, and his BOYFRIENDS WERE DISCUSSING HIS ASS IN PUBLIC!

The crew and Pops decided a nice break was in order, and one of their autumn island territories in Paradise had a great Fall Festival. So they went, and Ace was excited to finally go on a date with both of his lovers.

And they were being perverts.

Ace could feel his eyebrow twitch as Sabo and Marco kept talking about how **wonderful** his ass was and **why**. He had to be thankful his head was in booze because it was bright red. Ace still wasn’t used to so many positive words being directed about him, and it was embarrassing.

It was fine though, he could deal with both blonds being perverts, they did do it a lot after all; but this was a public faire. Their brothers and sisters were walking around and the civilians they protected could hear them dammit!

“See it’s just so firm!”

Ace wasn’t sure who spoke that bit of praise, but he felt BOTH of his boyfriends cupping a cheek.

Stronger men would have caved with less, so Ace did not feel bad when he lit up in a flash of heat, whirling around with an apple in each hand.

Civilians and pirates alike surrounded the three, close enough to watch but far enough to be safe from crossfire. The giant blaze was almost always a calling card to entertainment and they all knew it.

Despite the flaming heat in Ace’s grey eyes, both blonds had the audacity to smirk at him, looking as if they had done nothing wrong in the least.

Well.

Ace was about to fix that.

He moved to stand behind the barrel of rum and apples, idly surprised that he couldn’t grab one with his teeth after seeing just how many were in there, lifted the two he had in either hand and lit them on fire.

The rum worked great as a medium to keep the fruits on fire and both Sabo and Marco suddenly lost their smirks as Ace gained one.

“Run.” Was the only warning he gave before he started chunking flaming balls of apple-y goodness at his loves.

Ace laughed manically as he worked off his anger by making his blonds run around to the entertainment of the crowd.

He’d make it up to them later.

Maybe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! The full list of prompts is on my tumblr, thatonefanficwriternooneknows, as well as a post collecting genres y'all might want to be included :) (the available days are Boots, Pumpkin, Mulled Wine, Sweater, Pie, Cider, and Fireplace :D ) 
> 
> See y'all tomorrow!


	12. Hocus Pocus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! I am so close to being done with the requests so far! I’ve only got three left to write~! Open drabbles sill available for requests are: Pumpkin, Mulled Wine, Sweater, Pie, Cider, and Fireplace!! 
> 
> Feel free to drop me a request~ 
> 
> No warnings for this one, except it’s been like six years since I last saw Hocus Pocus? So any parts mentioned are thanks to YouTube :D 
> 
> Enjoy!

“Why do we watch this movie every year? We all know how fake it is, yoi…” Marco was sitting in the middle of a fluffy black couch, looking upside down over the back at his blond mate.

“Haha. It’s tradition for us at this point, love. Before Ace and I knew what we were it was the closest representation we saw of ourselves.” Sabo smiled softly as the salt he sprinkled over the bowl of popcorn changed color as it fell from his hand.

He walked back into the attached living room, smiling as Marco gestured to the open spot on his left. The elder knew Sabo didn’t like anyone on his left side, mostly because he couldn’t see them if they were there.

“ACE! How long does it take to get booze?!” Sabo yelled shortly after he cuddled into Marco’s nice chest.

“Sorry! Sorrysorrysorry!” the only not-blond in the apartment came rushing in from one of the extra bedrooms, black cat sitting on his shoulder and carrying a six-pack of unlabeled glass bottles.

“Striker interrupted me while I was chanting so now there is some cursed homemade beer we need to get rid of…”

Ace gave a sheepish smile as he rubbed the cat affectionately on the head. He placed the six-pack on the coffee table and immediately cuddled into Marco’s free side.

“It’s fine, love. Teach could use some curses right about now.”

Ignoring Marco’s voice, the black cat proceeded to walk across all three laps, rubbing against their stomachs before returning to Ace’s lap, stepping on the remote as he did.

Loud thematic music started playing and Sabo flinched at the sound, Marco flicked his fingers at the TV as he felt Sabo’s jerk. The sound lowered to a bearable level and the younger blond smiled and cuddled in closer.

As with every year, Marco complained every time one of the witches did something incorrect or something wrong was said about the witches.

“Come on, witches aren’t only female dammit!”

“Marco! Shh!”

“And we certainly don’t kill children to live, yoi.”

“Marco!”

“Sorry…”

“You have to admit that the singing part is relatively accurate. I mean Sabo can enchant with his songs…

“Books aren’t alive though…my book never moves by itself…I can certainly not figure out how to keep car transformation, yoi.”

“Spells can’t last for all eternity either…”

“Marco! Sabo! Shhh!”

“Sorry, babe.” Both blonds looked contrite as Ace glared at them. They weren’t even talking about the current scene!”

“We watch this every year but that doesn’t mean you can interrupt it! That just ruins it!” Ace huffed, crossing his arms and watching the movie with a pout on his lovely lips.

Marco easily wrapped his arm around Ace’s wide shoulders, placing a light kiss on a freckled cheek causing the other to smile lightly.

Sabo leaned over Marco’s lap shortly after, petting Striker lightly as he pressed his lips to Ace’s, smiling at the light gasp that came from Marco.

Ace was smiling widely as they resituated, the movie rewinding back to where they were last playing.

The movie started again and the three settled in to finish watching the movie on the dark Halloween night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! The full list of prompts is on my tumblr, thatonefanficwriternooneknows, as well as a post collecting genres y'all might want to be included :)
> 
> See y'all tomorrow!


	13. Breeze

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so lonelyyyyy~ Come request meeeeeee~ Open drabbles still available for requests are: Pumpkin, Mulled Wine, Sweater, Pie, Cider, and Fireplace! SO REQUEST ME OR BE AT THE MERCY OF MY CRAZY BRAIN!!!
> 
> In other news, I’m super ahead so~ there is that~ And I caught up on all the requests so far so I started on Rarepair week (DARN YOU ANON!!) 
> 
> Warnings: LESBIANS. Seriously, 100% all female MAS. Rated T for themes, and a slight warning for the second to last paragraph that is “sex”ish! 
> 
> An Anon wanted Genderbent MAS with Lingerie so here you are anon~ 
> 
> ENJOY!

Marco loved sitting up in the crows’ nest at night, the sea breeze felt like home. But she could never fully enjoy it in her normal outfit, too thick and too much fabric involved.

No, she much preferred taking night watch and sitting in the crows’ nest in various lingerie from her vast collection.

Tonight was an almost sheer baby-doll, purple in color, and with a built in bra to support her large breasts. The spaghetti straps let her show off Pops’ mark above her right breast as normal, while the bra was not sheer in the least; the rest of the dress was, showing off her preferred lace purple thong.

Marco sighed lightly as the breeze fluttered through her blond hair, and smiled as the same breeze caused her two companions to shift noisily.

She turned around and could feel the predator that lurked under her skin rustle in delight at the sight.

Ace and Sabo were finally talked into joining her state of dress tonight; almost a month after Marco bought the sisters’ first set of lingerie.

For once Sabo was wearing less than her sister and lover, decked out in a beautiful navy two piece set that Marco hand-picked.

The top piece was a lacy bra, just barely big enough to cover Sabo’s nicely sized chest, smaller than both Marco and Ace but bigger than most of the ladies on the ship. A lacy strap connected to the top of the bra piece wrapped around Sabo’s biceps, just below the shoulder.

Expanses of pale scarred skin was bared as the only other piece of clothing was a short lacy skirt, barely long enough to cover Sabo’s crotch, and teasingly showing off her lovely rear, displayed even more with the absence of proper underwear. Marco took all their panties within days of starting their relationship. Thongs were so much better.

Sab’s set was supposed to be worn with thigh highs as well, but those felt weird on the blond’s scars so she didn’t wear them. Not to mention they would have covered Pops’ mark that took up the expanse of her unmarred thigh on the side from just above the middle to right above the knee.

She was wrapped up tightly in Ace’s lovely bare arm, blocking Marco’s sight of the other’s outfit.

It was fine, though, Marco had plenty to go on from memory.

The firecracker of the ship had one of the largest chests on the Moby, bested only by a single nurse and Marco herself. Their brothers hated the fact that all three of them liked to show off.

Which, ironically, wasn’t the goal behind Marco’s selection for Ace tonight.

The younger was wearing a lacy skirt much like Sabo, only fuller, not quite as see through, and a bit longer. However Ace wasn’t wearing any underwear in the least, one of the plus sides to Marco stealing both ladies’ panties was that more often than not Ace chose to go without.

Leading up the front of her body, framing her defined abs, was a layer of sheer lace that connected to the thin black bra, also slightly sheer. The top was tied back with three thin straps, strings really, one behind the neck, one directly tied for the bra, and one mid-back that kept the lace covering molded to lovely tan skin.

Marco loved the outfit because it displayed Ace’s best feature, her strong, lovely back, adorned with a full sized Jolly Roger tattoo of Pops’ flag.

Her lovers might be a tad chilly in the night breeze, but Ace’s fire should keep them both warm enough. But that didn’t mean a little body heat wouldn’t help.

Marco couldn’t stop the smirk from stretching across her face as she slowly stalked towards the two cuddling youngsters.

Perchance she just liked to see her loves in beautifully skimpy outfits, but something about them up here with so little on just sent her inner phoenix revving.

Both looked up at her with wide eyes, but she didn’t stop, instead claiming Sabo’s mouth in a fierce kiss, placing her hand on Ace’s bare ass as she did.

Sabo tried to moan in to the kiss, but Marco wouldn’t let her, swallowing the sound and leaning the blond backwards. Ace did moan as Marco slyly slipped her fingers closer towards her opening, caressing lightly with each finger as she did.

Another reason to love the crows’ nest at night, besides the lovely home-like breeze, private time with her lovers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! The full list of prompts is on my tumblr, thatonefanficwriternooneknows, as well as a post collecting genres y'all might want to be included :)
> 
> See y'all tomorrow!


	14. Corn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so lonelyyyyy~ Come request meeeeeee~ Open drabbles still available for requests are: Pumpkin, Mulled Wine, Sweater, Pie, and Cider! SO REQUEST ME OR BE AT THE MERCY OF MY CRAZY BRAIN!!!
> 
> WARNING: I AM NOT ENTIRELY SURE WHAT I WAS ON WHEN I GOT THIS IDEA AND/OR WROTE IT!!!
> 
> IT’S KIND OF CRACKISH!!! ALSO GUESS WHO’S GOING TO REN FEST TOMORROW??? THAT’S RIGHT!! MY CATS!!! Lol no it’s me~ so I have no idea when I’ll post 15….
> 
> ENJOY

Neither Sabo nor Ace had ever seen corn before they set sail for the wide oceans. It didn’t grow on Goa and they never bothered checking to see if the traders had any, mostly because they didn’t know what it was.

Their first mate in the Spade Pirates LOVED corn, and demanded it be in stocks at all times with butter and salt. Neither of the captains knew why, but they did as the man asked. Why not?

After their first cookout as a crew, it became a widespread love. Buttered corn with salt and, when they had it, cheese was the new favorite of everyone on deck. Especially so after Ace ate the Mera Mera.

Ace could make perfectly cooked corn in seconds and the crew LOVED IT.

So shortly after Ace and Sabo accepted their place in Pops’ crew EVERYONE was shocked when ex-members of the Spade Pirates, who were supposed to be on Moby II, climbed aboard the Moby with a massive amount of corn.

Marco, in particular, was floored when the two men he was courting turned into giant kids at the sight of the corn. Even more so when Ace gladly roasted all the cobs.

He lit anyone who tried to use him to cook on fire so far…

When the ex-first mate invited them all to come eat, they got the story of Ace and Sabo having never eaten corn in almost seventeen years, and it gave them all a new perspective on their obvious enjoyment of the food.

Now Pops tries to have a Corn Party every autumn, when the corn cobs are at their utmost best, involving Ace roasting enough corn for everyone to enjoy.

Thatch always made sure to have enough butter and cheese for those that enjoyed “properly” roasted corn.

It was that first party that they found out that phoenix fire made the corn even **better**.

So soon the Corn Party became a combined effort of all three lovers, Sabo procuring the best corn, and Marco and Ace roasting it together.

It was a nice activity for them to share.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!! Go visit my tumblr, thatonefanficwriternooneknows, AND SHOW ME SOME LOVE PLEASE!!!!!!
> 
> See y'all tomorrow!!


	15. Scarves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well…it’s still the 15th where I am!!! I am SO sorry this is posted so late, I was at the Renaissance Festival all day and was having fun trying on corsets!!! 
> 
> So~ normal things normal things~ Open drabbles still available for requests are: Pumpkin, Sweater, Pie, and Cider! SO REQUEST ME OR BE AT THE MERCY OF MY CRAZY BRAIN!
> 
> ENJOY THE FIC (no warnings except FLUFF)

Ace loved standing on deck when the Moby was close to a winter island, the sea breeze was cool yet warm, more similar to autumn than winter. He didn’t feel the cold anyway, and the caressing of the wind never failed to make him smile.

He turned his head slightly as he picked up the light sound of footsteps behind him, the clicking sounding like Marco’s sandals so a smile stretched across his face.

Instead of saying something, however, Marco wrapped a thick piece of material around Ace’s bare neck. It was soft and warm but Ace didn’t understand.

“Marco?”

“Yeah it’s me, yoi.”

“What is this?” Ace pulled at the material, enjoying the feel of it but still curious.

“It’s a scarf, hun.”

Ace jolted and his fire released from his shoulders, he hadn’t noticed anyone else approaching, too completely focused on Marco. It only took a few seconds to realize the calm tone was Sabo and he relaxed, but not before his fire reached out to caress Sabo’s face.

Ace could feel the smile on his face and he copied it on his own face, until he realized exactly what Sabo said.

“Why a scarf? I don’t get cold?”

He felt Sabo come closer, then slightly calloused hands on his cheeks, followed by warm breath and chapped lips on his.

Sabo always kissed like it was the most intimate thing in the world. Sabo-kisses always make Ace forget the horrors of his life, forget the unending darkness, the inability to control falling asleep, the people who demean him, it all just turns into dust.

Marco’s hands, and those smooth palms had to belong to the healing man, caressed his shirtless back on the way up to wrapping the scarf tighter around his neck.

Ace was breathing heavy when Sabo finally gave him space, and the shirtless man laid his forehead on the slightly taller’s shoulder. He spoke slowly through his breathlessness.

“Stop…stop…dus…tracting…me…”

“The others get cold just looking at you.”

Ace snorted and laughed as the fire circling around his feet flared, warming the air around them.

“Really? The guy surrounded by fire makes them feel cold?”

“Haha, I didn’t say it made sense, yoi.”

“Besides, you look sexy with no shirt and just a scarf, love.”

The fire-man tilted his head down then back up, face blankly facing Sabo’s.

“Really? I’ll have to take your word for it.”

It wasn’t often that Ace joked about the endless dark, so both blonds were caught off guard and snorted.

“You’re horrible, Ace.”

He tightened the scarf around his neck and smirked widely. Both men wrapped their arms around Ace’s waist and started leading him elsewhere, his fire wrapping around their shoulders in response.

“Come on, you little shits. Let’s go get some lunch, yoi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Hope you enjoyed~ see you tomorrow and don’t forget to visit me at thatonefanficwriternooneknows on Tumblr!


	16. Snuggling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this wasn’t as late as yesterday’s, but late enough that I feel like apologizing for the lateness~ My mom had a party today to sell some stuff so I had to help her out, hence the lateness~ 
> 
> Open drabbles still available for requests are: Pumpkin, Sweater, Pie, and Cider! SO REQUEST ME OR BE AT THE MERCY OF MY CRAZY BRAIN!
> 
> WARNINGS: Not much, but there is protective SaboMarco and pastSlaveAce~ so~ there’s that~ 
> 
> ENJOY~

It wasn’t normal to see Ace like this. This was the shell they’d rescued so long ago that it felt like decades since they last saw him acting anything like this. But something had to scare him badly enough and whatever it was, Marco was going to destroy it.

Sabo was wrapped around Ace like a demented koala, glaring at anyone that tried to get close…even Koala. At one point, Thatch tried to approach with food and Sabo **growled**.

All their siblings were shocked and worried but Marco wasn’t, not about his blond lover at least. Sabo was only like that because Ace was scared. Sabo always returned to animal-like tendencies when one of his lovers was threatened.

Not that Marco was much better, what with him standing in front of the pair who had their backs to the railing of the Moby. He was keeping everyone away, especially whenever he heard a whimper from Ace.

Something had sent him back in his memory, back to a time before Sabo and Marco rescued him. Everyone knew what Pops’ Jolly Roger was hiding so why were they so surprised about this? It was normal for someone like Ace and the childhood he had before the Whitebeards.

“Mmm-ma-Marc-Marco…”

He turned as soon as he heard the soft voice, stuttering through breathy whimpers.

Ace was still wrapped up in Sabo, but now he had a hand out towards him, grey eyes wide with an emotion Marco didn’t want to think about.

But he knew what the other wanted and immediately sat on the side of Ace that Sabo wasn’t occupying. He wrapped his arm around Ace’s broader shoulders and kissed him lightly on the freckled cheek, caressing Sabo’s back to let the blond know that he was there too.

Ace pulled them both close and ducked his head, refusing to look at their siblings as he whimpered every now and then, shakes shooting through his thin body.

Marco slowly started to rub Ace’s bare back, taking care to focus particularly on the brand hidden by the Jolly Roger. Ace started easing up however he still had his head ducked, but the shakes were slowing and weakening.

Neither of the blonds were going to pry, or even ask what set Ace off, that would just cause Ace to revert further and an emotionless Ace was a scary Ace.

They just sat there for a long while, Sabo and Marco caressing and calming Ace down from his fit.

Sabo kept shooting looks at Marco, though, and the phoenix knew that his younger lover was trying to work out what freaked Ace so badly. The quizzical and confused eyes simply said he had no idea. They’d all been on Moby the whole day so it had to be something on the ship.

Wasn’t THAT a frightening thought?

They didn’t have to wonder anymore when Ace started whimpering again, louder and more frequently than before, grey eyes locked onto the loading plank. Where Teach was standing.

When the sailor looked over with an almost crooked grin and Ace actually cried out, Marco was up, transformed, and attacking before anyone else could process.

If Ace was afraid of Teach it had to be for a good reason. So Marco was going to destroy him. That’s all there was to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it~ Come visit me sometime on my tumblr, thatonefanficwriternooneknows, to send a request or just chat~ I’m friendly~ I promise~


	17. Boots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HA HAHA HAAAAAAA What are timelines even?? Sorry for this one being late, I was at work late…
> 
> Also as a note: to all of those readers that thought I would be doing Rarepair Week, I am not. I found out today that if I want to test out of a college class in time to graduate this December, then I need to take the test in 2 days…I am not prepared…I am studying my ass off…AND DYING 
> 
> THIS IS WHY I WROTE SO MANY OF THESE IN ADVANCE DAMMIT!!!
> 
> Open drabbles still available for requests are: Pumpkin, Sweater, Pie, and Cider! SO REQUEST ME OR BE AT THE MERCY OF MY CRAZY BRAIN!
> 
> WARNINGS: Strippers. That’s the warning. And Sexiness, but no sex :D 
> 
> ENJOY

Tap tap tap tap.

Voices cheered and hands clapped as the tap-tapping continued, three sets of distinctive sounds echoing in the small out of the way club.

Click-tap click-tap click-tap.

Ta-tap ta-tap ta-tap.

Ting-tap ting-tap ting-tap.

With each second the sounds got louder and louder, the crowd slowly getting rowdier and rowdier when just as suddenly, all sound stopped.

There on the small, almost decrepit stage, stood a scantily clad man. Pale lean body stretched, displaying pink scars with the way his bare torso was stretched backwards with his arms behind his head.

The man was bright blond, hair falling in front of his left eye, the only piece of clothing on his body was a pair of skin tight leather booty shorts, with a single silver zipper down the front. His feet, however, were adorned in knee high black leather heeled boots, the heel in particular a shiny silver and pointed to look as dangerous as possible.

Tall boots just accentuated his shapely calves and a wicked smirk spread across his lovely face as the crowd slowly screamed themselves hoarse.

Footsteps started up again as the blond man stayed in his stretched position.

Another man appeared on stage, his skin olive and glisteningly soft looking in the fierce bright lights, his dark eyes sultry as he stretched one leg out, bending over it to hide the bright orange booty shorts that he was wearing.

All the regulars knew that his strip of clothing was adorned in many pairs of zippers, all looking like a single move would make the short as hell shorts just slight right off the most amazing legs they have ever seen.

But the movement always brought their eyes from the incredibly toned chest to the striking boots that were displayed on his feet.

His boots were also black in color, but extended from shapely ankles to above the knee, skin teasingly shown off between the laces that ran back and forth from the sides of the boots all the way up to the top. The heels weren’t as pointed as the other man’s but just as dangerous looking, despite being the same color as the rest of the felt footwear.

More sounds started and the cracking of voices could be heard as the final man made his appearance on stage.

Blond, just like the first man, but not as pale nor nearly as tan as the two that now framed him, his blue eyes half lidded and caused many to scream louder if their voices weren’t already broken.

Just like his two stage companions, this new man was wearing booty shorts. His were bright purple, however, and a solid piece of shiny fabric, no zippers in sight.

He stopped between the two sexy men already on the stage, and bent slightly, arms going behind his head much like the other blond, but instead of sticking his leg out like his other companion had, he stuck it out to the side, inviting all to gaze upon his boots.

They were so unlike the other two, mostly skin showing as bright blue sparkly leather crisscrossed over expanses of glorious muscle, allowing the crowd to peak at the view but not see the whole leg. His boots extended all the way up to creamy mid-thigh, more strips of leather than actual shoes.

This pointed heal was unlike the other two, completely see through and made of something that shimmered lightly under the lights.

Regulars from all over the club, at the bar, on the “dance” floor, at the tables, cheered loudly as suddenly all three men rose slowly from their chosen poses.

All three were resting now, fully standing with their shoulders relaxed and hands by their sides as blue, blue, and black gazing over the crowd of mixed genders with similar looks of boredom.

The stage was their playground, and these people were simply onlookers, if they derived enjoyment from their dance that was just fine.

Just as suddenly as they moved, the scarred blond and the only not-blond on stage moved toward the man in the middle, walking evenly and enunciating the movement of their boots.

A man in the back fainted.

Both placed a hand on the middle man’s shoulders, leaning over slowly as they balanced on him and thrust their shapely behinds out in the air. They laid their heads on either shoulder and smirked lazily at the crowd. The blond in the middle stayed the same, bored as ever, but placed an arm around each of their waists, the grip both possessive and teasing.

The atmosphere was shattered apart as a crackling voice broke through the old speaker mounted to the ceiling.

“May I present tonight’s featured entertainment. Phoenix, Fire, and the Gentleman dancing for you to the music of the one and only queen, Beyoncé.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOPE YOU ENJOYED!! DROP ME SOME LOVE!! PLEASE!! I’M DYING!! COME VISIT ME AT thatonefanficwriternooneknows ON TUMBLR!!!
> 
> UNTIL TOMORROW MY LOVES!!!


	18. Maze

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha haha haaaa…I took a nap after school, so once again this is later than I wanted to post…but it’s done? I have all the way to day 23 written...almost there Lex, almost! 
> 
> SO REGARDING Sweater, Pie, and Cider! I WILL NOT BE ACCEPTING ANY REQUESTS FOR THEM PAST THE 23RD OF THE MONTH OKAY?? I really need to write them before I go on vacation on the 27th, so to make that easier, I’ll be shutting down requests past that date. So if you want something specific, better do it soon :P 
> 
> WARNING: ALIENS! It may not seem like it, but there are Aliens :D 
> 
> ENJOY!

Ace hated the assholes at school. He hated his Grandpa too, for that matter.

He knew, he could tell immediately, that those assholes were tricking him, taking advantage of his inability to see for a “joke”. But Gramps thought the invite was a chance for Ace to make friends, to get himself out there.

What did he need to get himself out there for? He had Luffy and his friends…he didn’t need anyone else. He couldn’t trust others to not take advantage of him.

That’s how he ended up in the middle of a corn field, no cane, no phone, and walking aimlessly along a path with his hand on the corn “wall”.

Only a fucking asshole would leave a blind person in a goddamn maze.

Ace could feel frustrated tears prick at the corner of his eyes.

He was going to die out here.

Gramps thought he was out with “friends”, and Luffy was at Zoro’s until Sunday. No one else would miss him or care to look for him, especially not the assholes that left him here.

“Dammit!” He cursed and punched the corn, wobbling as it simply bent over.

He quieted almost immediately as he heard rustling from nearby. Ace waited a second to see if he was just hearing things but the sound repeated and he couldn’t help but feel some hope for not dying in a random maze.

“Hello?” Ace called hesitantly, wary of the people being potential murderers or something. Probably should have thought all the way through before calling out.

“Is someone there?” He started walking towards the rustling, thinking they would second guess killing him if they could see sightless eyes.

That plan backfired easily as his corn “wall” abruptly stopped and the noises were louder.

“Excuse me? Can you help me?” See? He can be polite!

The noises completely stopped and Ace could feel his heart beat in his fingers. He really hoped that whoever these people/persons were that they wouldn’t kill him. That would be a shitty end to an already shitty day.

Ace remained completely still as voices reached his ears, whatever they were talking about it wasn’t English…or Portuguese…or any other language he knew of.

“Hello?”

“I have never seen a human so calm at the sight of us, _dalrig, yoi_.”

Ace tilted his head at the English and not-English, not expecting the sudden change. After he fully processed the sentence, however, he got angry. He was blind. His ugly milky white eyes showed that fairly obviously, or so all the assholes at school constantly said.

He didn’t get a chance to say anything because the other strange person did.

“Indeed…maybe he has seen one of us before?”

“I do not believe so, _lurkvo_ , no one from the colony has come here yet. Maybe this one is just used to strange sights?”

“Oh? You think he might be one of those strange sight see-ers _Koala_ mentioned? Likes to see things not from here?”

Ace couldn’t stop the explosion that came from his mouth if he tried.

“I can’t see anything, you fucking morons! I’m blind! Now can you fucking help me find a way out of this fucking maze or are you just going to talk like aliens??!!”

He was puffing after his yell, cheeks reddening at the silence from the other two…he didn’t mean to explode that much…

“That makes much more sense, _yoi_.”

“We are not from here, human, we have no idea where to take you.”

Ace was a bit put out by how calm they both were being, but he wasn’t going to “look” a gift horse in the mouth.

“If you could just show me to the road or a phone, that’d be great…those assholes that left me here took mine.”

“Certainly. Here, take our hands.”

The roll of relief was almost instantaneous as Ace lifted both hands for the grip of the two others, glad they would be kind enough to lead him, a stranger.

“Oh thank y-”

He cut himself off as one hand was gripped by something soft, slimy, and slightly squishy, the other wrapped in something rough, feathery, and hard. Ace’s mouth dropped as the two opposing feelings started leading him forward.

“You were not far off in your earlier assessment, human.”

Twin chuffs, laughs really, surrounded him as he took in that particularly revealing information.

Aliens…he was being “saved” by aliens…what the fuck?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> PLEASE LOVE ME?? I AM SO BEYOND STRESSED THAT I’VE HIT THE “FUCK IT” STAGE! THAT’S NOT A GOOD STAGE!! ON TUMBLR AS thatonefanficwriternooneknows!! Please love me!!


	19. Rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to post this as soon as I got home but I was so relieved of stress that I kind of just sunk into rereading Existence…I PASSED MY CLEP TEST BTW!! I CAN GRADUATE IN DECEMBER NOW!! 
> 
> ALSO one of the tests I was gonna have to take early I now get to take late :D yay me~ 
> 
> Now since I’m horrible and I can’t make decisions, I’ve posted both requests here~ the first is a djinn Ace, the other is actually part of the Good Boyfriend universe :D They are separated by a bolded line thing~ 
> 
> ALL PROMPT DAYS HAVE BEEN FILLED!! SORRY IF YOU WANTED SOMETHING SPECIFIC, ALL DAYS ARE GONE NOW~ 
> 
> Warnings: None for the first (EXCEPT UTTER ADORABLENESS), and heavy kissing in the second~ 
> 
> PLEASE ENJOY

Marco and Sabo were at a loss.

For the longest time they kept Ace from leaving their room while it was raining. But the djinn wasn’t tiny anymore, he was the size of a small child. He didn’t want to stay in the room, didn’t want to cuddle his two humans.

Ace wanted to see what made the loud noises against their ceiling. Wanted to know what rain was, and was using his limited vocabulary to let them know what he thought of them keeping him in the room.

“Stupid. Mean. Trap. No. Want. Out.”

Even with only knowing a few words, the small djinn could still guilt the two commanders of the Strongest Man in the World’s fleet. Dammit.

“Ace, really. We aren’t doing this to be mean.” Sabo sighed, trying to approach the djinn only for the orange boy to fly away, fire tail flicking in and out with his anger.

“Dumb. Mean. Out.”

Marco tried this time, catching Ace around the waist even as little sparks escaped from small orange fingers.

“Ace, you’re made of fire, yoi. Rain is water…it might kill you…”

The djinn kept wiggling and started shouting now.

“No! Bath! Out! Want!”

Both blonds sighed and shared a look, debating silently on what to do. He had a point, baths had never hurt the djinn, so why would rain?

Another loud sigh and Marco caved to the adorably wiggling djinn.

“Fine, fine, yoi. But I’m going to hold you, okay? Just for safety…”

Ace’s wide black eyes made both Marco and Sabo smile as he reverted to the squeaks from when he was littler. He was wiggling even more now, this time from excitement and Sabo quickly opened the door for Marco and his package.

The rain was louder in the hallway, floor slightly wet with the run off from the stairs and Ace looked at it with curious eyes.

Marco made to move quickly, aiming to settle Ace’s curiosity then get the djinn back to their room where it was safe.

But as soon as they hit the open air of the Moby, Ace quickly wiggled his way out of Marco’s arms, rushing under the constant rain the instant he was free.

Sabo and Marco could hardly breathe as the rain started falling on the fire djinn, both beyond worried for their beloved charge.

To their surprise, the falling water did nothing harmful to Ace; instead he threw his arms to the side and giggled loudly. They…they had worried for nothing.

Their relief was short lived as they were both suddenly splashed with water, blond hair falling in different shades of blue. Loud squeaking giggling clued them in immediately as to the culprit behind their sudden wetness.

Another shared look between blue eyes and identical wicked smirks spread across their faces. The sudden squeak from Ace just caused Sabo and Marco to laugh, rushing out into the rain and flicking and splashing water at the offender.

They were already wet, might as well get some fun out of it.

It was probably regret in the making, but Marco and Sabo ignored the consequences for once and just enjoyed their fun.

The three of them would deal with the aftermath later, after their fun in the rain.

A break was good every now and then, after all.

**~HAHA THIS MARKS THE END OF DJINN ACE AND THE BEGINNING OF GOOD BOYFRIEND VERSE~**

Ace was utterly content with his position at the moment. Sabo was on top of him on the couch, kissing down his neck and chest slowly to the rhythm of the rain against the large window.

He moaned every time Sabo sucked a bit too hard, but for the most part the blond let Ace relax after a horrible day.

The only thing that could make the moment better was if Marco came home from work to share some cuddles. But Ace wasn’t one to want miracles, it was enough that he could successfully pull Sabo away from his project, he couldn’t expect the other workaholic too. That was just too much.

So he just sighed and enjoyed Sabo’s method of stress relief, for both of them. The linguist had been locked in his study for **days** , Ace couldn’t even remember the last time they even shared a meal.

Sabo seemed to sense Ace’s wandering mind because he soon started laving attention on the hard abs under his tongue. Stupid blond bastard knew that was a sensitive place.

“Ahh Sa-Sabo…”

The evil blond had his full attention now, Ace’s hands reaching out to slide through loose blond strands.

Ace was totally okay with doing this until Marco came home from the school.

Which was a lot sooner than either couch occupant thought, if the slamming door making them both jump said anything.

Brown and blue eyes looked over to the open door with wide eyes, the rain much louder after the opening. In the doorway was an absolutely soaking wet blond, hair in his eyes, wet briefcase held to his chest, and a sour look on his face.

Sabo and Ace were up in seconds, the blond rushing for towels and the freckled man heading right for Marco, shirt still open and recent kiss marks displayed.

“What the hell, Marco? It’s pouring! Didn’t you have the car? Why are you soaking?!”

Ace fired off his questions, closing the door and fretting around his older boyfriend as he tried to get him out of those soaking clothes.

“Forgot to fill the tank this morning, yoi. Walked to the station and back…started raining on my way back…” Marco grumbled, slowly helping Ace with his clothes.

Sabo came rushing back with an armful of towels, throwing one on the ground and another around Marco’s now bare shoulders.

“You idiot! You coulda called someone!” Ace fretted more, patting Marco down to dry him faster, biting his lip at how cold the taller blond was.

Marco just sighed and shook his head, a sign that he really didn’t want to talk about it. So Ace did the next possible thing, distracted him.

“Well…on the bright side, look who came out of his cave!” Ace smiled widely as he directed the three of them to the couch, laughing at the offended look on Sabo’s face and the humored one on Marco’s.

“Hey! I was on a roll! I could have possibly discovered a structured inflection that could systematically explain the sudden shift from strong verbs to weak verbs in Old English!”

“Sabo, hun, the only one that effects is you…and your weirdos…and possibly Robin.” Ace spoke slowly, wrapping his arms around Marco as he sat down, looking at Sabo on the other side of the blond.

The hilariously offended look on Sabo’s face made Ace laugh loudly even as Marco snorted and tapped him warningly on the shoulder.

“Speak for yourself, yoi. I’m quite interested in a systematic inflection.”

“Blah, English History Things.” Ace stuck out his tongue and cheered internally at the small smile on Marco’s face as he ruffled Ace’s dark locks.

“Yes yes, English History Things I’d very much like to know now that our boyfriend escaped from is cave, yoi.”

Sabo huffed again at his study being called a cave again, but still started talking enthusiastically about his possibly findings.

Ace smiled against Marco’s side, snuggling in and sighing happily, letting the tapping of the rain lull him to sleep.

What a great way to spend a bad weather day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed my labor~ see y’all tomorrow!! Feel free to visit me on tumblr at thatonefanficwriternooneknows!


	20. Pumpkin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am currently avoiding all of my responsibilities by writing up all the drabbles now…I only have two left!! So hopefully I’ll finish them all before I go on vacation~ 
> 
> Also getting the strangest urge to binge watch One Piece but I don’t have any time :( 
> 
> Anyway~ 
> 
> No warnings for this one~ kind of a Cinderella AU? 
> 
> ENJOY!

Everyone knew about Consort Sabo and his obsession with pumpkins, rather his obsession with baked goods made with pumpkins.

 Prince Marco often doted on his lover, gave him quite literally anything that he wanted. So it was no surprise to see Consort Sabo wandering between bakers, trying to find the best pumpkin treat.

Recently, however, Consort Sabo would walk right through town, without stopping in a single bakers’ shop, on his way to the forest. No one knew why but he had a large smile when he came back through on his way to the castle.

Sometimes a disguised Prince Marco would accompany him, and the townspeople respected their prince’s wish to be unnoticed enough that they didn’t bow or greet him as they should.

This continued for quite a long while. Weeks, some would say, months others would argue, with the odd year yelled every so often.

Suddenly the two announced to the kingdom that they were having a competition.

Head Chef, and Prince in his own right, Thatch could no longer take care of Consort Sabo’s pumpkin whims, so the solution was a kingdom-wide competition to find a castle baker.

Every townsperson was excited and entered a dish, even if they’d never baked before. A chance to live in the castle? Serving their royalty directly? Who wouldn’t try for that?

**-boobooboo LINE!-**

“I know you love pumpkins, but why demand it be a sweet baked good, love, yoi?”

“Please, Marco, do you honestly think anyone could ever make something more delicious than Ace can?”

“Well…”

“With pumpkin?”

“Never.”

“That’s why.”

“Ahhh…get him in the castle, yoi. Smart.”

“Of course. Ace is too prideful to not enter the competition, regardless of his feelings about entering the township. And he’d be honor-bound to live in the castle with us as the castle baker, something he’s always saying he’ll never do.”

“You’re so conniving, love. I love you, yoi.”

**-boobooboo the line is back!-**

Everyone, even Prince Marco’s many brothers, were shocked when from the forest came a beautifully rugged shirtless man carrying a tray of small puffed pastries on the day of the competition.

The smile on both blond’s faces could have outshone the sun as they caught sight of him.

No one knows where he came from, but he strode to the table, where Thatch, Prince Marco, and Consort Sabo sat, with confidence.

He placed the tray on the table and stepped back, giving the Prince and Consort a look that said **something**.

Prince Marco and Consort Sabo looked at the treats on the tray with delight before casting a questioning glance at the strange man.

“Pumpkin Cream Puffs…your majesties…” A rough voice, harsh from obvious disuse spoke slowly, Chef Thatch looking at the treats critically, even as his brothers immediately ate them.

“Mmm…fantastic as always, Ace…putting the pumpkin in the profiterole and not the cream, genius, yoi.”

The smile on “Ace’s” face could have put the blond royals’ to shame and the townspeople knew that this man of the forest had won the competition.

They all watched silently as Consort Sabo and Prince Marco walked too close to “Ace” as they headed to the castle; the Head Chef and the new Castle Baker talking animatedly.

Only one thing was truly running through the minds of every single person present at the competition judging.

_“Who the hell was this Ace guy and where did he come from?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you enjoy it?!! 
> 
> I hope you did~ just cause I’m felling less stressed doesn’t mean I don’t want you to come visit me on tumblr! At thatonefanficwriternooneknows!


	21. Mystery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I am terribly sorry that this one is up so very late. There isn’t much of an excuse beyond the fact that after I got home from work and grocery shopping all I wanted to do was be lazy and read copious amounts of OP fanfiction…
> 
> DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD THAT IS WHEN YOU’VE MORE OR LESS READ THEM ALL?? 
> 
> ALSO I’VE OFFICIALLY FINISHED WRITING ALL OF THE DRABBLES SAVE FOR HALLOWEEN!! WHICH WILL BE LONG AS SHIT, BECAUSE I HAVE OVER 9K OF SPACE TO PLAY WITH!!!
> 
> Anyway~ This features FemMAS, and is technically the first part of Day 13 (Breeze) :D 
> 
> PLEASE ENJOY!!

The crew was all waiting with barely constrained curiosity. Ever since the two brats went in to talk to Pops, they knew that the two handfuls were going to join their family, and now they wanted to know where the boys were getting their tattoos.

It was family tradition to receive the mark somewhere the person didn’t mind keeping revealed because the tattoo was everyone’s pride and joy.

Even Marco, who wore low cut shirts often to show off her tattoo right above her right breast, and Thatch, who had his on the side of his neck just below his ear so the chef’s jacket wouldn’t cover it.

So where were the new members gonna put theirs?

The mystery started bets from every division, even the commanders putting in their guesses. But not Marco, nope, she was focused on a little more interesting question than her brothers were. None of the nurses were allowed to bet due to them already knowing anyway…so that left the men to their money making.

Marco smiled as she could feel the presence of the two brats climbing up the stairs, her brothers shushing each other as they slowly felt it as well. She might have been a bit curious as to where they would be putting their marks, but she was much more curious as to whatever else they were hiding.

Whatever it was that caused Ace to stop his assassination attempts once a month, and for them both to be nigh impossible to find during that time as well; why they tended to flinch when others tried to hug them, besides the whole friends and enemy thing. The point of the matter was that they were hiding something, and she would be dammed if she didn’t find out what.

But for now she’d relax her obsessive observation, and just focus on enjoying the party that was sure to erupt when the two boys showed off their new tattoos.

The anticipation was practically tangible in the air, and everyone’s eyes were on the door to below deck, even Marco, all wanting to see the two as soon as they came up.

What appeared in that doorway was not what she was expecting.

Instead of two men proudly showing off their muscles and their marks, Marco was greeted with the surprising sight of both of her new “brothers” with boobs.

No longer were they wearing the masculine outfits that hid their bodies, nope. Ace was scantily clad in one of the best ways. **She** was wearing an orange mid-drift showing halter top that held up her generous bosom with thick strings also showing off washboard abs that were tauter than anyone else on the ship. Even Marco herself.

Knee length black cargo shorts were on her lower half, matched by an intimidating pair of black and silver combat boots. Her green knife holster sat perfectly on wide hips, and her orange compression band was still on her left arm, and her signature cowboy hat sat atop slightly longer than normal black hair.

Next to her, Sabo’s outfit did not change much from **her** more masculine one; the top was still the same blue buttoned up shirt with a more lacy ruffled cravat, her coat was a bit shorter now and had lace along the ends. Not to mention the ruffled and lacy skirt she was wearing that was hardly long enough to keep her from exposing herself. But that just lead the eye to the large Whitebeard Flag on the side of her right thigh, the left one now showing an expanse of pink burn scars.

She was also wearing knee high stockings and mid-calf level boots, her top hat still in place and her blond hair a bit more curly.

Of course, all of Marco’s brothers were in shock. Not a single person thought that the two rambunctious hellions were ladies. But this just made the first mate’s day.

Two new sisters, that EVERY one knew could fight, both attractive and strong, she couldn’t stop herself from licking her lips if she tried. Marco was interested in the two before now, but now that they were women? Whole new game.

“What-what the hell??!”

Thatch was the first to yell, his finger out and pointing at his two new sisters with shaking hands, eyes wide and mouth dropped. Sabo raised a delicate eyebrow slowly, looking at Thatch as if he was the stupidest person on the boat.

“What ‘what the hell’? Those clothes were getting annoying. Besides, didn’t you wonder where we disappeared to every month? Periods fucking suck and they practically cripple Ace.”

“Hahahaha.” Marco couldn’t stop her laugh as every single man had the stereotypical gross face that all men had when women deemed to discuss the worst part about being a woman.

“Where is your tattoo, Ace?”

The freckled woman smirked widely, and Marco had to fight to keep the tingling that rushed down her back from showing outwardly. She definitely needed to make a move on both of these ladies; they would be nothing but good for the too busy first mate of the biggest pirate crew on the ocean.

Not to mention it was always nice to be around other women who Pops’ recognized as capable fighters.

But her mouth dried before she could even try speaking because Ace had turned around. And there were only two straps hiding the delicious back from view and they could hardly be called more than strings. Not only was the muscled back of perfection displayed, but so too was the large Whitebeard Jolly Roger that took up the WHOLE space.

Marco was in love.

There were soft ooh’s and ahh’s as she displayed the mark with a wide smile, and Marco just made her resolve even stronger.

By the end of the month, both Sabo and Ace would be her lovers. By whatever means she could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT~!! 
> 
> This was totally inspired by Children of the Sea by MaiKusakabe (there FemMarco honestly gives me so much life)! 
> 
> PLEASE COME VISIT ME ON TUMBLR!!! I DON’T BITE I PROMISE!! (thatonefanficwriternooneknows)!


	22. Mulled Wine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Went to the Renaissance Festival again today~ with my lovely Setsu and a friend of ours~ got some lovely corsets for mine and Setsu’s Lolita Koala and Sabo cosplay! 
> 
> Anyway! That’s why this one is late~ 
> 
> Warning: NSFW, featuring Bottom!Sabo! 
> 
> Please enjoy!!

“Mmm…ugh…too bright…”

Sabo groaned loudly as he slowly woke, hyper aware of the pounding in his head and the movement going on beside him.

Blue eyes opened slowly and he wasn’t sure how to process seeing Marco and Ace all over each other right next to him on their shared bed. He blinked a few more times before he ran a hand down Ace’s bare side as he rode Marco.

At his movement both of his lovers looked at him intensely, pausing only to shudder as Marco released inside of Ace.

Right after, Ace was crawling off of the elder to push up Sabo’s legs, the Gentleman only now noticing his nakedness as the other settled between bare thighs.

“Woah, hold on hot head, what’s gotten in to you?” Sabo flailed as Ace’s hands slid down his legs to his thighs, making the blond jolt when long fingers lightly touched **an already slick hole**. What the hell??

Ace growled and leaned in to claim Sabo’s lips in a possessive kiss, and the scarred blond could do nothing but moan and push up into his freckled lover’s grasp.

“You made special mulled wine yesterday, yoi…Drank almost all of it single-handedly…” Marco spoke tiredly from where he was sprawled out, watched the two younger pirates with a smile.

Said smile growing wider at the sight of whiteness sliding out of Ace’s backside.

“Unnh…Haaa…Aaace…” Sabo couldn’t hold back his voice as his lover started stretching him, there wasn’t much pain and the blond wondered why that was.

So he voiced his question haltingly as Ace continued his ministrations. Sabo did not expect to suddenly have Marco in his face, pure lust shining in those bright blue eyes.

“Sabo…you **know** what your mulled wine does to people. Especially you, yoi.” Marco finished his explanation with a heavy kiss of his own as Ace added a final finger.

When the elder blond released the captive lips, Sabo no longer had anything stopping his moans as Ace found his prostate with all four fingers.

He tried to continue questioning about what went on last night, but all that escaped was breathless gasps and moans.

A break finally came when Ace removed his fingers, causing Sabo to simultaneously enjoy the lack of sensation and bemoan the gaping emptiness.

“You tried all night to get in our pants, or us in your pants. Went even so far as to rile Ace up in front of the whole crew, yoi.”

Sabo listened as best he could with Marco trailing light touches along his sensitive scars and Ace spreading pale legs and hoisting his hips to position himself properly.

“When we finally got you in here with the door locked, you started stripping immediately. Did everything you could to get Ace to lose control. You even prepared yourself, yoi.”

The younger blond lit up in a bright blush as Ace lined up to his prepared hole, nudging teasingly and causing Sabo to huff, even in his embarrassment.

“You become quite the vixen when you’re drunk, yoi. Even more so when it’s the mulled wine you love so much. And you know there is no sex when drunk…you little shit.”

“Hahaha-nngh.” Sabo tried to laugh but Ace chose that exact moment to enter him. God it’d been a long time since Ace was on top of him…

“So-nnn-ya we-ah-re hornnnny ahhhhll night-ttt?”

Ace didn’t let Sabo even attempt to speak properly, moving swiftly after fully inside the clenching warmth.

“You don’t even know the half of it, yoi.”

Sabo was shocked as both of his lovers growled, Ace biting down on a creamy calf and Marco nibbling on his neck. He had to clench his eyes shut, moaning loudly at the varied stimulation.

“Nnnnaaahaahaa…mmm…A-ce!”

“And we have the whole day off, yoi. Don’t think this is the only time Ace will be taking you. Or that he’ll be the only one taking you. By the end of today you’ll barely be able to walk, yoi.”

Marco’s voice was so deep and husky and promising, it was impossible for Sabo to hold back, and white washed over his vision, wetness landing on his stomach.

Ace grabbed his lips in another hard kiss, nuzzling his hair slightly as he growled into the sensitive scarred ear.

“We’re going to make such a mess…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! I hope you liked it!! Please come chat with me on Tumblr, thatonefanficwriternooneknows! I’m friendly I promise!!


	23. Costume

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHA!! Somewhat earlier than yesterday~ Wrote a 5 page paper for a class that I hate more than anything else in the world so I was fried for a little while :D 
> 
> Anyway~ no real warnings for this chapter, except it’s in the same universe as Day 7: Oktoberfest :) 
> 
> So please enjoy~~

“Yo! Ace! You wanna go costume shopping with us after classes?! The Halloween party is coming and we gotta look AWESOME!” the student who yelled was one of Ace’s old friends from high school, one of the ones that only hung around when it benefitted them. Ace didn’t even know his name.

And the young scarred blond sitting next to Ace in the courtyard took offense to the suggestion. In part because he knew the guy just wanted an in with the frat, but **mostly** because the sheer **idea** of Ace wearing a **store-bought** costume, pissed him off to the extreme.

Marco had to stand from his lounging underneath the large tree so he could place a calming hand on the younger blond’s shoulder.

Ace continued to look at the student with confused eyes, not noticing Sabo’s growing ire as the unknown approached them.

“Come on, man, it’ll be like old times!” The guy reached out a hand to no doubt to pat the freckled man’s shoulder, but it never got there because Sabo grabbed it.

“First of all, guy, you only hung out with Ace when it was rewarding for YOU. Secondly, you must be high if you think I’ll ever let Ace wear a **store-bought** costume!”

The guy jerked his hand back, brows furrowing as he opened his mouth to retort. He didn’t get to as Marco raised the hand not on Sabo’s shoulder and shook his head.

“Just go away, yoi.”

Ace was still looking around in confusion; not exactly sure of what was going on.

Sabo shrugged and plopped down on the grass next to his boyfriend, flopping his head onto the muscular lap and pouting.

The bright red flush on those freckled cheeks was totally worth the awkward position.

Marco’s laugh also made Sabo’s pout turn into a smile as their siblings restarted their conversations. The older blond sat on Ace’s other side and started carding his fingers through curly blond hair, questioning the younger blond.

“What **do** you have planned for us, doll?”

Sabo was the one to flush at the endearment this time, still not used to Marco just throwing them out there.

Ace looked down at Sabo with wide eyes, red cheeks, and a sparkle that read quite clearly to the younger blond.

“That would ruin the surprise though!” Sabo pouted, not wanting to tell his boyfriends anything. He liked seeing their surprise and awe when he showed them what he’d been working on for them.

“Come on, Sabo, a clue or something?” Ace whined, showing wide eyes to the blond in his lap, smoothing his hand down his chest idly.

Sabo made a few strange faces as he thought about what he could actually tell them without ruining everything.

“I’m sticking to the normal themes.” His smile was bright as he came up with the perfect way to phrase his “hint”.

“So phoenix, dragon, human, yoi?”

“Just wait for Halloween Marco, Ace…”

“But it’s so far awaaaayyyy…”

“Deal with it!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!! Please come love me at thatonefanficwriternooneknows on Tumblr!!! I’M SUPER LONELY ALL THE TIME AND I LOVE TALKING TO PEOPLE~ 
> 
> UNTIL TOMORROW!!


	24. Candles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY! I was at work until late…and then I had to help my mom, and eat food, and try not to fall asleep :D that’s why this is a bit late~ 
> 
> ONLY A FEW MORE!! SO CLOSE!! (my plan is to finish CC and chapter 3 to FC next :D ) 
> 
> WARNINGS: NFSW, seriously, and some wax play going on. With BottomAce as requested (kind of) 
> 
> Please ENJOY!

Ever since Marco started dating the two resident brats of the Moby Dick, he’s been slowly getting used to all the surprises he gets dropped on him.

There was that time with the closet make-out, the cake in the bedroom, that one weird instance of almost voyeurism, but this one was probably the biggest surprise of all.

He was just walking in to their room, a rather large stack of paperwork in his arms, the room dark and Marco figured the brats were asleep. So maybe he’d be able to get his work done in peace.

Really, he should have known better.

A light glow caused him to look up from the papers he was reading and subsequently dropped them in surprise at what he saw.

On their large bed were his two lovers, Sabo on his back, completely naked and his pale pink scars contrasting starkly to pale skin in candle light. Surprisingly, his arms were tied around the very unnecessary headboard and he was hardly fighting the constraints…not something that was usual for the freedom loving blond.

To add on to THAT tantalizing view, Ace was sitting right on top of Sabo’s crotch, just as naked as his human seat, grinding his hips slowly as the tattoo on his back glinted. Ace had a bright blue candle in his hands placed over the large scar on Sabo’s left chest.

Slowly, Marco watched mesmerized as Ace shifted suddenly as a drop of wax hit pale skin and pink scars.

He would admit that he had no idea what to do when Sabo moaned loudly and thrust his hips, Ace groaning as he did, candle held shakily in his hand.

“Wha-?”

Marco wasn’t even aware that he spoke until both Sabo and Ace looked over at him with eyes so filled with lust that their pupils were completely blown.

They all stared at each other for a moment, shocked, horny, and surprised. That is until more candle wax slid down Ace’s hand onto Sabo’s pelvis, the blond arching and moaning as it landed on the sensitive skin.

Ace returned his attention to his blond captive and moved his hips forward and back, a smirk spreading across his face at the loud moan, his free hand sliding through hardened wax and watching as it turned viscous once more.

“What are you doing, yoi?”

The phoenix walked in and shut the door, completely ignoring the papers he was stepping on as he walked closer to his lovers, mesmerized entirely.

“Sabo doesn’t like fire very much.” Ace spoke rather coherently for someone who was constantly moving with a cock in his ass. However the words confused Marco, what did that have to do with Ace riding Sabo with melting candles?

“And?”

“Well he’s actually pretty afraid of it, ahh, which makes it a bit-ung-difficult because I’m, haaa, a fire man.”

Ace was finally showing that the movement was affecting him, his sentence coming out slightly separated, but Marco got what he was saying…still didn’t explain the-

“Candles, though?”

“Mmmm. We started off with just-nnn-me warming up my hands…AH! But! MMmSabo! Sssstarted buildddinnnnng from-uh-there!”

The freckled man was panting as he melted the rest of the candle in his hands, running his hot hands down the waxed chest to heat up the cooled piles.

Marco couldn’t really stop himself from walking straight to his lovers, hardly paying attention to what he was doing, as he kneeled behind Ace and placed his lips on his lovely neck. He moved his dark hair to the side with a head tilt, giving Marco all the room he needed to mark up the empty skin with his love.

Blue eyes stayed focused on Sabo, though, as the blond arched and moaned and clenched his teeth and overall shook with pleasure. It seemed like Ace’s plan was working, because Sabo didn’t look afraid at all, just completely over run with sensation.

Even as Marco left mark after mark on Ace’s tan neck, Marco was completely hypnotized by the contrast of bright blue wax, pale skin, and faint scars. He took a slight break from decorating Ace to lick his lips at the delicious sight of Sabo disappearing into their tan lover.

“Mmm! Ace! Ace! So good! Ha! Unngh!”

Marco smiled at Sabo finally vocalizing his pleasure; it was often closer towards his completion when he finally started to use his vocal cords. Which had the phoenix paying even closer attention, mostly because Sabo always tried so hard to hide his face as he came…something he can’t do with his hands constrained.  

“Ace! Aceaceaceaceaceace! Oh God! YES!”

Sabo was moving so violently against Ace that Marco had to take his teeth away from the tanned shoulder or risk a broken tooth or two. Instead he slid his hands down Ace’s strong tattooed back, fingers flaring with blue flames as he lightly probed Sabo’s cock slipping into the clenching hole of Ace.

Both of his younger lovers moaned loudly at the addition and Marco watched in awe as they both came at the exact same time, Sabo’s face just as beautiful as he had thought.

He didn’t expect for Ace to fall bonelessly on top of Sabo’s waxy body, moaning as the said wax slid between his naturally hot body and the blond’s cooler one.

Marco couldn’t help but smile at the image of them cuddling together, blue wax sliding down Sabo’s sides and whiteness oozed out of Ace, where Sabo was still seated.

“Next time let me know, yoi. I won’t interrupt, but watching would be completely worth it…”

“Nahhhh…you’re fire too…Marco…you should…totally join in…next time…” Ace spoke quietly and hummed happily as the phoenix wrapped them both up in his arms, totally down for a nap after such visual stimulus.

“Mmm…good plan…next time, yoi…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!! 
> 
> I know the request was BottomAce and technically he is!! :D PLEASE COME TALK TO ME ON TUMBLR! AT thatonefanficwriternooneknows!! I’M LONELY AND A MESS!!! 
> 
> Till tomorrow~


	25. Sweater

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No work today so yay! Early post! 
> 
> This is part of the same verse as Maze, with alien MarcoSabo and Blind!Ace :) 
> 
> WARNINGS: some self-depreciation because Ace, and random words I made up :P 
> 
> Please Enjoy~! !

“Stop, you idiot!” Ace yelled, slapping away the feathered hands of _Marco_ who was trying to put a heavy sweater on him.

“It is cold now, **Ace**. Your human body does not have enough insulation, **yoi**. This will keep you not frozen.”

Ace listened to _Sabo’s_ bubbly laughter from afar and couldn’t keep the pout off of his face. Stupid aliens and their non-humanness…

He felt the tickling feeling of Marco’s feathers on his stomach and gasped. Before Ace could jerk back, Sabo’s slippery body was behind him, three appendages holding him steady as Marco removed his tank-top.

“Stoooooooop! You twooooo!”

Sabo was giggling in his ear and Ace froze as another slithering appendage wrapped around his bare ankle. It slimily rose under his pants and the human sucked in a breath as it didn’t stop when it reached his thigh.

Marco’s feathers ghosted across his shoulders, the separating fabric cleanly removed with hardly any difficulties.

Stupid tall alien…

“Stooop! I don’t need a sweaterrrr!”

“Nonsense. We are your **maktovs** , yes? We must take care of your needs.”

Sabo’s not-breath in his ear made Ace shudder violently, body preparing for something he knew he wasn’t ready for just yet.

“You don’t have to molest me!”

Ace tightened his shut eyes and groaned lightly as one of Sabo’s appendages wrapped around his bare waist. The tip of the not-arm tucked into the front of his pants and the human squirmed again.

“You are turning such a lovely color, **lurkvo**. I so wish your beautiful eyes would see it, **yoi**.”

He could feel tears at the corners of his eyes and he knew Marco didn’t mean it that way but it still made Ace feel broken.

A warmth slipped over him and covered his bare chest, Sabo’s appendages slowly retreating as Ace shuddered at the loss. A tear slipped from his eye and he could hear Marco coo in concern, his beak pushing back soft hair as he nuzzled Ace’s cheeks.

“What is the matter, **petorksv** , why are you showing sadness?”

A soft limb caressed Ace’s hand and he couldn’t help but clench it, relaxing as it hardened in his touch. Tears were spilling slowly but Ace still enjoyed the different feelings of rough feathers and soft squishiness.

“I wish I could see too…I-I want to see you two…I want-I want to see my-my boy…my **maktovs** …”

Ace has long since cursed his brokenness, his lack of a sense that almost everyone else had…why did he have to be so cracked and different?

“Ahh… **dalrig _,_ yoi**. I am quite glad your eyes are off.” Marco’s beak shuffled through his hair softly even as he spoke, his words causing Ace to stiffen.

“Me too, **lurkvo** …without your beautiful eyes, it is unlikely we would have met…even more so that you would have panicked at the sight of us.”

“We got to know you, because to you we are no different from other humans, **yoi**. Your eyes are the reason we became **maktovs** in the first place.”

Ace shuddered at the soft voices, trying not to cry harder at their reasoning. He wrapped his hands in the soft sweater they forced on to him and nodded.

Marco’s beak tapped lightly on his lips in his imitation of a kiss, Sabo’s sharp teeth scraping down Ace’s ear in his normal show of affection.

“Why do not we pile onto the bed and be close for a long while? What do humans call that again?”

Sabo lifted Ace easily with his surprisingly strong slimy appendages and moved slowly to the back of the apartment, to the bedroom.

“Cuddling, **lurkvo, yoi**.”

“Ahh yes. Let us cuddling.”

Ace giggled as Marco and Sabo continued arguing over human customs and speech, enjoying his time with his aliens as he really couldn’t with other people.

Becoming a hermit seemed like a better and better idea every day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!! 
> 
> PLEASSSSSSEEEE LOVE MEEEEEE!! I’M GOING INSSAAAAANNNNNEEEE!!! Thatonefanficwriternooneknows my lovelies! SEE YOU TOMORROW~~


	26. Horror

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost therrrrrrre~ I’m leaving on vacation tomorrow at midnight!! YAY!! Shouldn’t affect the updating too much, supposed to be getting to our destination around 4ish :) 
> 
> WARNING: This day is HORROR, THERE IS VAGUE CHARACTER DEATH! NOT A HAPPY ENDING! ALSO ZOMBIES! KIND OF GRAPHIC DEPICTIONS OF VIOLENCE!! VERY SLIGHT!
> 
> Please Enjoy~

Ace was sitting in the bay window of the second floor of the Newgate Family mansion, looking out at the skeletal trees and bright full moon.

The view was similar to that of yesternight, but the sameness brought some peace to the young man as terror rushed through his veins almost constantly these days.

Normally lively brown eyes were glazed and hazy as the serene night scene shifted to a memory Ace wished he could forget.

Faint screams from so long ago rang distortedly in his ears, red, so much red, painted the dark night. Bodies everywhere, falling, walking, fighting, **eating**.

An unnoticed shudder flushed through the unmoving body as scenes sped up and slowly taunted him every night.

Blond hair, matted with blood, scarred eye closed with a smile, flecks of red dotting on pale skin, once pristine suit torn, tattered, and dyed brown.

“Ace…”

Just as fast as the image appeared, it was torn to shreds. Gnashing teeth, ripping skin, screams of pain, rotting stench, teary eyes, and a pain so unlike anything he’d ever felt.

“Ace.”

Over and over the scene replayed.

Blond hair flying, flesh torn to pieces, ripped, and pulled with blunt teeth. Scratches and gashes ripped with dull and destroyed nails. Skin flying a short distance, landing a bit aways only to be snatched up by a hungry mouth.

“Ace!”

Hands were suddenly on his shoulders and he was shaken out of his memories, blond hair, wrong color, flashed in his peripherals and a scream ripped out of his throat.

Ace tried to get away, scrambling to get away from the person, pushing against the body and closer to the window.

The other didn’t let that happen and instead wrapped his arms around Ace’s shoulders, pushing the scared man’s head into his neck.

Soothing whispers filled the air as the unnamed man pet black hair and kept one arm securely around broad shoulders. Ace started to calm slowly, recognizing the smell, the feel, and the presence of the hugger.

“Marco…”

“Shhh, Ace…it’s it’s okay, yoi…it’ll all be okay…”

Tears welled in brown eyes as the younger freckled man buried his face further into Marco’s neck, hands holding on to the back of the tattered jacked like a lifeline.

“I miss him…oh god Marco…I-I miss him ss-sooo much…”

Ace dissolved into sobs as tears prickled in blue eyes, Marco laying his head lightly on the top of Ace’s; fingers still trying to be soothing even as his own emotions had started to overwhelm.

Marco missed the other blond fiercely, but Ace…Ace had **seen** it happen.

“I miss him too, yoi…”

The two stayed like that for a long while, trying to hold each other up when there was supposed to be someone else to help them.

They weren’t complete without their third…and they never would be again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha~ hope you liked it? :D Sorry about the feels (no I’m not) 
> 
> PLEASE COME CHAT WITH ME ON TUMBLR! Thatonefanficwriternooneknows~~ And I’ll see y’all tomorrow~!


	27. Pie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Packing is horrible!! I procrastinate horribly!! 
> 
> Anyway~ SOMEONE WANTED HUMOR!! OK LET ME TELL YOU THAT I CANNOT PURPOSEFULLY WRITE FUNNY THINGS SO I HAVE NO IDEA HOW THIS TURNED OUT OKAY??!!
> 
> WARNINGS: Soulmate verse~ my weird sense of humor~ not much more~ 
> 
> Please Enjoy~~~ (SEE YOU LATE TOMORROW WHEN I’M IN FLORIDA!!!)

For just about six hundred years, Marco didn’t have a single soul mark. Not an image, not a word, not a name, nothing. Hell he didn’t even have a family for the longest time.

But when he met Pops he stopped caring about his lack of a perfect match. With each new sibling the heaviness of his missing piece got lighter and lighter to the point where he no longer checked his body every morning for any possible new marks.

Hence his surprise when one day one of his sisters asked how long he had had a soul mark. He was confused as she lightly lifted his long hair and told him that on the back of his neck read “Holy Shit!”

That day he cut his long hair and laughed at the flabbergasted looks from his family.

A few months later another mark appeared; around his ankle was fancy script that read “There’s pie on your face…”

It took him a few years to actually understand the complicated writing, compared to the almost chicken scratch on his neck. His newest brother, Thatch, actually read it for him about four years after it appeared.

Apparently nobles tended towards fancy writing even after they gave up ties to their nobility.

At this point, the whole crew was on the lookout for these two memorable quotes. During which, Thatch met and recruited his soul mate “Izou” whose name was on his right pectoral; Haruta and Jiru realized their elaborate soul mark tattoos described each other; and several other crewmates found their others too…but Marco was still waiting.

It had been about eighteen years since his first mark appeared and Marco was less positive about finding his soul mates.

That brought everything to today.

The Moby docked at a party islands famous for its pie eating contests…something Thatch told him was a great place for his ankle soul mate to be.

Marco had no idea how pie would end up on his face unless he was IN the contest, so that’s where he was heading, to sign up for the stupid thing.

He never made it.

Yelling and other suspicious noises had him halting in apparently the middle of a pie food fight. Great.

Marco sighed to himself and resigned to returning to the Moby without a soul mate by his side.

Until his haki picked up someone behind him and he turned around just in time to get hit in the face with a blueberry pie…Fucking fantastic.

“Haha! Nice aim Sabo! You got the poor sap right in the face haha!”

A hand slapped on his shoulder and Marco couldn’t stop himself.

Blue flames licked across his shoulders, hopefully scaring the guy as he turned to smack the shit out of the person.

Marco was not expecting the attractive freckled man looking at him with wide black eyes, hand lit up with orange flowers. His inner phoenix reacted and more flames danced across him in response.

“Holy Shit!”

Blue eyes widened at the phrase, mouth dropping over as he slapped a hand over the back of his neck.

“Hey Ace what’s wrong? Oh. Uh. There’s pie on your face…” the scarred blond that showed up said the exact phrase on his ankle and Marco couldn’t quite believe it. Not after so long…

Both his soul mates…in the same place…and just threw pie at him.

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me, yoi.”

Both brats’ eyes widened, the black-haired one slapping his one hand on the back of his neck, and the blond glancing at his covered ankle.

“Uh…so…I guess you’re our soul mate then?”

Marco blinked at them, partially happy because fucking finally, but also pissed because PIE.

“Fucking run, yoi.”

The two shared a look, a smirk, and they both took off in the same direction. Marco let a smile stretch across his face as he licked the sweetness off of his lips.

What a great meeting.

And he took off after both men.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANKS FOR READING!! I’M GOING TO BE IN A CAR FOR 15ISH HOURS, PLEASE PLEASE MESSAGE ME AND KEEP ME COMPANY!!! MAYBE I’LL OPEN UP REQUESTS AND WRITE SOME HORRIBLE UNBETA-ED CELLPHONE DRABBLES!!
> 
> Thatonefanficwriternooneknows~!


	28. Cider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I’m in Florida!! Enjoying a week-ish long vacation with my parents and grandparents for my mom’s fiftieth birthday :D 
> 
> I had someone request Trans Man Pregnant Ace, so here you go person~ I’ll be posting a bit earlier tomorrow, it took us a long time to get here today~ so :) 
> 
> Please Enjoy!

“Here you are hun. Cider is an old remedy to solving pregnancy nausea.” The nurse smiled lightly as she handed over the cup and Ace huffed, hand wrapped around his swollen stomach protectively as the deck rocked.

It took a while for him to get over the dysphoria of it all, but he’s finally accepted the fact that he was pregnant, most likely with twins if what Agatha said held any truth.

He sighed slowly through pursed lips, sucking in a slow breath before he started sipping in the cider, his stomach rolling with every wave.

“I thought the nausea only lasted for the first trimester…” as he spoke, another wave hit him and he had to clutch the cup tightly to get through the overwhelming sickness.

“Everyone is different Ace…and I…we don’t have a precedent for this case…” Agatha spoke slowly and hesitantly and Ace sucked in a breath sharply, looking away from his sister as she finished her thought.

“You mean a man who was a woman and is pregnant.”

Agatha clutched Ace’s shoulders tightly, leaning down to hug him from behind; careful of the precious load he was carrying.

“There isn’t anything to worry about, Ace, hun. There is a first time for everything, and I’ll do my damn best to make sure that you and these babies survive healthily.”

Ace smiled at his sister’s soothing voice, appreciating the sentiment, even if he was still struggling. He was focused on the future, on his and Marco’s and Sabo’s children, they would be good, happy even, and the mention of _Ann_ would never come up. Ever.

“Ace!”

Speaking of his wonderful lovers, Ace smiled as they both rushed towards him, faces contorted slightly as they no doubt panicked about his location. Such worrywarts even when he tells them where he is going.

“How are you?” “Where did you go, yoi?” “Why didn’t you wake us up?” “Was something wrong?” “Did you sleep okay?” “Are the babies hurt, yoi?”

“Hahaha! Calm down you two…I was just having some nausea, but Agatha fixed me with a remedy for that.” Ace swirled the half-filled cider glass, taking a small sip when both blonds relaxed a bit.

Marco kneeled down in front of him; hands alight with blue flames that he laid down gently on his large midsection. A coo escaped his throat as he slowly rubbed his fingers into the taut skin, smiling widely as he felt the kick that Ace did.

“They sure are getting active aren’t they, Ace?” Sabo chuckled out, as he leaned down for a kiss, appreciating Agatha backing up, so he could wrap his hands around the back of Ace’s neck.

Ace hummed into the kiss, smiling at the combined sensations of Marco caressing his stomach and Sabo’s lips on his. It was so nice…he’d miss it when he finally got the surgery and would be unable to have any more children.

But that was a thought for another time, right now was a time to enjoy his lovers and their affections.

Idly, he felt Agatha make her way back to the infirmary, obviously feeling like her work there was done, but suddenly Ace felt something that wasn’t normal.

His breath sped up and he moved Marco away from where he was kneeling, pulling away from Sabo’s lips as he clutched on to his stomach, pain working its way down his back to his stomach. A rushing feeling moved through him and he let out a moan as a flood of-of something escaped him.

“Ag-Agatha!!” Sabo was yelling for the nurse, and Marco was holding his back, a hand on Ace’s stomach as he glanced worriedly from the pregnant belly to the running nurse.

“Oh gosh honey! Why didn’t you tell me you were in labor?!”

“I’M WHAT??!!”

Ace looked at the nurse with wide eyes and a dropped jaw, not fulling understanding exactly what she was saying to him.

“That’s why you were so nauseous, hun, the pain must have registered as nausea since your body is made of fire. Come on, to the infirmary with you, dear, gonna need to get you comfy. Those babies could come at any moment.”

Agatha had wrapped an arm around Ace as they shuffled to the door, the pregnant man in some serious shock right now. He was-he was…giving birth…right now…to Marco’s and Sabo’s children…

“Oh my god…I’m going to be a dad…We…we’re going to be dads…wha-”

Ace was trying to not panic, trying to calm himself from the one thing he’s always been scared of doing, something that terrified him since he knew what it was. But then Sabo and Marco were there too, talking to him and walking with him, soothing his fears and his panics.

None of them may have had the best biological fathers, but together they could raise these children to be fine pirates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed~ you don’t have to visit me if you don’t want to, but I’m on Tumblr at thatonefanficwriternooneknows :D 
> 
> See y’all tomorrow~


	29. Candy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was up so late…again…I went shopping with my parents and grandparents and we had to replace a tire so it took a while…
> 
> Also this is in the same universe as Good Boyfriend for those of you who’ve read that one :D 
> 
> WARNING: NSFW, BOTTOM MARCO! And Candy Underwear >.>
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Ace was excited. For many reasons these days. He finally convinced his boyfriends to go dancing with him, had great sex afterwards, dragged Sabo out of his cave, and now he and his scarred blond companion get to collect on a bet Marco lost a few weeks ago.

Normally they’d just ask for something ridiculous, or to do something neither of them wanted to do but needed to get done.

But not this time.

Nope.

There was nothing urgent that needed doing, there was nothing pressing that had to be done, not a single bit of ridiculousness that they wanted to do. And it was about the time to do something more…fun.

Which was precisely why Marco was flushed and standing in front of a smirking Ace and Sabo clad in nothing but a pair of edible candy underwear.

Ace wasn’t even sure where Sabo had found the things, but he wasn’t going to complain. Not when the strands of multicolored candy outlined Marco’s perfectly rigid dick.

There were few things Ace could count that would make him drool like this besides meat. Naked Marco was one.

But he was more in the mood for the…candy tonight.

So he tapped Sabo lightly on the arm and stalked towards Marco with a purpose that he was sure the older blond would never guess, if just because Ace so rarely chose this course of action.

“I have no idea why you two think this is something sexy. These things are itchy and feel weird, and I’m pretty sure no one wants candy that’s stuck between my as-unnnghhh.”

Marco was talking so much because he was trying to get Sabo and Ace to forgo this whole thing, but Ace knew that was also his way of hiding his excitement. So he cut the tall blond off in the best possible way, in his opinion.

Ace had trailed his hands down the fabulously taut abs and kneeled down in swift order, his wet tongue on Marco’s erect penis was what caused the blond to cut himself off mid-sentence.

Even Ace couldn’t hold back a moan when he could feel the heavy heat on his tongue, enjoying the sweet taste of the hard candy.

He really wanted to just chomp through the candy so he could get to the best part of all of this, but that would defeat the purpose of the candy underwear in the first place. Besides he could still put his tongue to good use even with the candy in the way.

Ace really couldn’t help himself from glancing up at Marco as he teasingly ran his tongue through the slit. The blond couldn’t really stop himself from flushing darker and throwing his head back, giving Ace the perfect view of his exposed throat.

One of the things the freckled man loved to death.

Ace was also given the pleasure of watching blue eyes grow wide as Sabo kneeled down behind Marco, his intentions rather obvious when a shudder rushed through the built body and firm hands practically slammed onto Ace’s shoulders for support.

He couldn’t stop the light hum that escaped his throat as he started to curl his lips around the head of Marco’s cock, enjoying the jerky moan that the still standing blond let out.

There was really no other choice but to give in and crunch a bead of candy that was in the way of Ace licking up the pre-cum. He didn’t enjoy the shudder that ran through Marco at the loud sound, he really didn’t.

Well that was a lie, but no one had to know that….

The startled shout that came out of Marco next did shock Ace, but not enough for him to give up his fun task of slowly crunching away candy as he licked up and down Marco’s sensitive penis.

Sabo must have started the preparation. Not that Ace minded much, he had no problem with distracting Marco’s front while Sabo thoroughly took care of the back.

It wasn’t often that Sabo and Ace felt like being the ones on top, but when they were, they made extra sure to not cause their boyfriend any more pain than necessary.

And even though Marco was a bit older, he was completely capable of ejaculating more than once, as long as they paced it right. Which meant if Ace could relax the older blond with a fabulous blowjob then that would make Sabo’s activity a bit easier.

Licking down the slightly less covered dick once more, Ace couldn’t help but wiggle his toes in anticipation. They had the whole day to do nothing but love on Marco’s body with nowhere to be for the next three days due to the Monday holiday at Marco’s school.

He was going to enjoy the hell out of tonight, and challenge himself to see how many times he can make Marco cum before they finish the night.

Licking around the candy string across a tempting hip, Ace locked eyes with Sabo and winked at his scarred boyfriend, laughing lightly with the other when he giggled at the move.

Well now they were both on the same page as they returned to their treats for the night, Marco’s loud moans echoing in their heads as the undoubtedly had the same thought.

_‘What a nice way to use a lost bet.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed!! Also, guess who hasn’t finished day 31 yet? That’s right, this girl :P   
> But I’ll see y’all tomorrow~ :)


	30. Fireplace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp~ we are almost done guys~ I am so proud of me :D 
> 
> Also I was planning to make tomorrow’s super long cause I have so much extra wordage, but since I didn’t finish it before vacation and I have a pressing Religious Studies paper to write, I’ll just post the beginning part :D and post the rest of it later~ 
> 
> WARNINGS: EXTREME ADORABLE!! I DIDN’T PLAN ON IT, BUT IT IS!!
> 
> ENJOY!

Sabo and Ace had never seen a fireplace like this one before. The crew made it to “barbeque” some of the meat that they harvested off of the sea king.

Marco had immediately pulled them both to the strange construction of rocks to sit by it, pulling them down on either side of him with such enthusiasm that neither younger pirate could deny him.

Just as they settled down next to him, Marco pulled them both closer with fiery wings and cooed softly as suddenly the collection of stones got hotter.

For a brief moment Sabo feared the heat would trigger another one of his panic attacks, but to his surprise the fire merely warmed him. He blinked rapidly as blue flames started to reach past the rocky walls, not hot but not cold either.

Both Ace and Sabo were completely enraptured by the sight, even as Marco started to sing one of his phoenix songs, various siblings breaking out into a dance at the sound.

It was quite intoxicating to watch, the fire soothing something neither pirate thought needed to be soothed. But Sabo was still worried.

Not necessarily about what the fire could potentially do to him, but what Ace’s reaction would be to the lovely flame. Especially with Marco cuddling Ace in close.

The last time Ace had been holding Sabo so near a fire he **didn’t** create, he was unable to hold himself back and freaked the hell out of the Spade Pirates. He didn’t think that the Whitebeards would react any differently.

“Ace…don’t you dare…”

Sabo tried to get through to Ace before the fire intoxicated him even more, but his black eyes were already glazed over, glowing blue in reflection of the flames inside of the fireplace.

Marco cooed softly at Sabo’s words, half transformed already in reaction to his own attraction to the incubating fire. The elder blond threaded his beak through black hair, placing each strand ever so delicately in to place, pulling them both closer to his warm body.

Didn’t stop Ace though.

Despite his absolute love of physical affection and constant desire for more, Ace was already caught up in the flames, watching them flicker between heavy rocks with a one track mind.

“Ace!”

The yell came from Thatch, his voice angry as he watched the freckled man kick the rocky fireplace over, exposing the flames, both orange and blue, to his searching gaze.

A sort of growl came out of his throat as the chef tried to stop Ace from whatever it was he thought the younger was doing, and Sabo sighed heavily at Thatch’s thrown off face.

All of the Whitebeards, including Pops himself, watched with horror and fascination as Ace carefully nudged the fish away with pale bare feet, stepping in the flames with no fear at all.

“ACE!”

Several of their siblings were alarmed as the flame head just spun slowly in a circle, padding on the ground not unlike a cat before he just…flopped into the fire.

A coo of confusion escaped Marco’s beak as he watched Ace settle into the flames, making a noise of understanding as the flames suddenly grew in size.

Ace was completely settled into the fire now, releasing his own light coos as the flames licked over his bare skin, nesting into himself even as the whole crew watched with something akin to awe.

“Oh really now, Ace.” Sabo sighed again, groaning as suddenly Marco was in full phoenix form, nestled into Ace’s side in the fire, cuddling in close to the warm body also basking in the roaring heat.

“Now I’ve got two fire-attracted idiots to watch, I mean really.”

Marco and Ace’s response to their lover’s complaint was to just coo and nuzzle in closer together, looking at the scarred blond with expectation.

“Oh hell no. I’m surprised I haven’t panicked by now, like hell I’m getting into that fire with you two…”

Sabo turned away, and walked shakily over to a part of the beach that wasn’t engulfed in flames, where he could just watch the waves as the rest of his siblings watched Ace and Marco cuddling in fire in peace.

Really now. Wasn’t one flame weirdo enough for the poor blond? Why did it have to be two?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!! 
> 
> SO this is REALLY EARLY for me cause I’m going to Universal Studios Horror Nights tonight with my mom, grandparents, and uncle! I DON’T DO WELL WITH HAUNTED HOUSES SO PLEASE GIVE ME SOME ENCOURAGEMENT   
> ON MY TUMBLR!!!!
> 
> SEE Y’ALL TOMORROW FOR THE LAST DAY!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!! The full list of prompts is on my tumblr, thatonefanficwriternooneknows, as well as a post collecting genres y'all might want to be included :) 
> 
> See y'all tomorrow!!


End file.
